Root For the Villains
by That dorky blonde
Summary: Five young villains make up a team that's the opposite of Young Justice. Red Rose, Queen of Hearts, Voltz, Shadow and Stretch. All with different strengths and levels of madness. With lives like their's, nothing can turn out well. Hey, maybe this will make you root for the villains. I don't own Young Justice, and this is rated T for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story idea that popped into my head awhile ago. I'll be using five OCs. If any of you readers are familiar with my work, you'll recognize my OC Red. She's basically how she is when she's having fun during most of this story. That and she'll be a bit mad. This chapter is probably going to be one of the shorter ones in theirs story. i hope this story will make you root for the villains!**

Red Rose and I darted across the rooftops, laughing. Her wavy red hair flew out behind her. My high blonde ponytail bounced up and down behind me.

"So how long do you think it'll be until the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder show up to stop us, Queen of Hearts?" she asked me.

"Depends on how long it takes our parents," I shrugged in reply. We were half sisters, even though we looked nothing alike. At age fourteen I was five foot two while at age fourteen she was five foot seven. I had blonde hair while she had red hair. Her eyes were bright green while mine were a bluish-gray. Her skin was pale while mine was quite tan. My mother was Harley Quinn while her mother was Poison Ivy. Both of us had the Joker as a father. When it comes to villains and their offspring, they just want the fittest and most powerful kids. Red Rose and I had been partners in crime since we were two and used as decoys. Superheroes are suckers for children in danger.

So the two of us flipped over roofs, waiting for Gotham's two heroes to show up. Our parents were planning on robbing Wayne Industries for some tech. We were going to keep the heroes busy.

Neither of us were really dressed for stealth, which was the idea. Red Rose had on knee-high red boots, a short red skirt, a dark purple utility belt, a dark purple camisole, a tight red vest, a dark purple domino mask and elbow length red gloves. I, Queen of Hearts, had on knee-high black boots, white leggings, short-shorts with one leg black with white hearts and the other leg red with black hearts, a white t-shirt with red hearts and puffy sleeves, red elbow high gloves and a black domino mask.

After awhile we got bored. So, we decided to wreck stuff. Red Rose had plants burst through cars while I chucked my heart shaped blades at cars. Some exploded, some froze and others caught fire. Soon enough, our two heroes showed up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Batman asked in a menacing tone. Red Rose and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes under the masks.

"Honestly, I thought you were smart! What does it look like we're doing dumbass?" I laughed. Batman growled and lunged forward. Red Rose flicked a hand and a large clump of vines rose from the ground to make a shield. Not only had she inherited powers from her mother that were stronger than her mother's, but her powers were also chemically enhanced for extra power. As Gotham's favorite vigilante smashed into the wall of plants, Red Rose and I sensed someone behind us. Completely in sync, she and I turned around to see the Boy Wonder. We each grabbed one of his wrists and slammed him onto the ground. We both laughed.

"Too easy!" Red Rose cried. We then heard an alert through the comms units in our ears from our dad. The robbery was successful. We both gave each other a nod and dashed away. Though before we could, a Batarang whistled past my ear. Terrific. I turned to the Boy Wonder and Dark Knight

"Okay, as fun as it is to fight you guys, we're in a hurry. Gotta go!" I shouted, throwing some smoke bombs. The two of us immediately jumped into the sewer and landed on a plant cushion. We took off down the dimly lit paths, intending to get back to base. Eventually we came to a "dead end", a large brick wall. Red Rose tapped the brick in the middle and it disappeared. She typed in the special code and the wall dissolved, revealing a steel elevator. We stepped in and pressed level one. The elevator opened and the two of us stepped out into the main lobby of the training center.

Young Justice? Yeah, we belong to the opposite. A team of young villains. Waiting in the lobby were the rest of our teammates: Shadow, Stretch and my boyfriend, Voltz. Red Rose and I peeled off our masks and walked over to them.

"Hey Chelsea, hey Rose," Shadow greeted. Other than Rose, she was my best friend. Her real name was Michelle, but everyone calls her Mick when we're off duty. She could create little power blasts made of shadows or literally disappear into the shadows. She calls it the "shadow world" and refuses to let any of us go in there. She says that it is nothing someone else should deal with. Her sister used to be on the team, but then an unfortunate event took place. Her mentor is Vandal Savage, and he doesn't take failure well. Mick was there when her sister Sophie was put to rest. None of our mentors take failure well, but Savage is the worst. Anyway, she has short black hair that always has a silver headband in it. Her skin is always super pale. She's thirteen and taller than me, five foot four. As for her eyes, no one knows. She always has on either her mask or some sunglasses. She usually has her uniform on and it consists of a black strapless shirt that stopped at her ribs, a silver jacket, black fingerless gloves, silver shorts, black leggings and silver boots. Another thing about Mick, she's mad. I mean, we're all mad in a way, but she is a victim of madness. She has little episodes of screaming and full on madness that no one can get her out of. We're all pretty sure it was caused from her sister's death and her visits to the "shadow world". Other than those little episodes, Mick is awesome. She is sly, mischievous and overall fun.

Then, Voltz walked up to me. "Hey babe," he said, pulling me into a kiss. I pushed away, blushing. "Andrew!"

He grinned at my embarrassment. He had dark hair and dark eyes along with his dark eyes. He was the oldest out of all of us, sixteen. He easily cleared six feet and I always looked quite tiny compared to him. He was well built, definitely the strong man of the team. His power was electricity. He has actually electrocuted people to death. He's the only one who has killed someone out of the team. While Rose and I are just Joker mad and Mick is just plain mad, Andrew is a fierce kind of mad. A sometimes scary kind of mad. His costume wasn't anything big, just some jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He doesn't really have a mentor, he joined this on his own. My mentors were the Joker and Harley Quinn. Rose's mentor was Poison Ivy. Mick's mentor was Vandal Savage, who had allegedly kidnapped her and Sophie to train them. Even Stretch had swapping mentors to teach him to do many things.

Stretch's real name was Jimmy. He was thirteen like Mick and ironically the same height as her. He had the power to grow, shrink or multiply himself. He couldn't do any of those at the same time as another, but his powers were still useful. We call him Stretch because he can stretch his height and when he multiplies himself, he's stretching thin. He looked pretty average. Messy brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and freckles dotted across his face. He was an excellent hacker, probably the smartest out of the five of us. He was generally good natured, always trying to keep everyone positive. Actually, he was the only one of us who wasn't mad. You wouldn't think he was a villain, but he was pretty hardcore. He's also pretty good at fooling the enemy because he seems so good at first. His costume is made up of a red suit with a black utility belt. He also had black boots and a black domino mask. He was lean but had plenty of muscle. Jimmy was always overprotective of Mick, and Mick was very protective of Jimmy. They were so oblivious.

We all had our special skills. Red Rose and I were masters of disguise and combat. Voltz was the strongman. Shadow was a master of stealth. Stretch was the brainy type.

Together we were a perfect team. _Were_ being the key word.

**What did everyone think? Please review, favorite or follow. Any combination of the three is acceptable too! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! It has some action and some more explanations of the characters. In this story I will mainly be focusing on the girls on the team. I probably won't be updating as quickly as this usually, so enjoy it while it lasts! ;) Enjoy this chapter!**

Rose's POV

I lay in my bed, completely bored out of my mind. There was nothing to do. _Nothing_. I had already filled my room with plants (I'm great at natural decorating) and there wasn't room for any more. Roses blossomed overhead and I sighed. No missions for two weeks. Sure, the rest of the team was used to the lag, but Chelsea and I are constantly in action. Mick had decided to eavesdrop on our mentors, seeing as no one can see her when she goes into the shadow world. Though she can see us.

Apparently, something big is going to happen soon. In a few months, a master plan by the Injustice League was going to unfold. And we were going to be a part of it! Though for now, things were slow. Very slow. The Justice League was slower. No heists or anything from any villains whatsoever in the past two weeks. No diversions for missions or kidnappings. How obvious did the plan have to be?

Just as I was thinking this, Savage's voice rang out through the cave. "Team. Mission. Now."

Within a minute I was in costume and running towards the lobby. Villains were pretty damn rich, so we had a pretty damn nice place to stay. As I stopped in the middle of the lobby I almost tripped over Shadow, who was emerging from the ground out of the shadows. Voltz walked in with his arm around Queen of Hearts, both of them laughing. I don't trust him. He's murderous during missions and quite careless. Really, he's a jerk to everyone except for Chelsea. I always tell her that there's something not right about him, but she ignores me. Lastly, Stretch grew until we could see him sitting on the couch. He walked over and Savage grinned that evil grin as his. It was murderous, just like Voltz's.

"There has been little action as of late. We believe this may make the Justice League suspicious of our plans. So in order to divert suspicion, we would like you to simply cause trouble at Star Labs. Wreck things, disable computers, raid the place for all I care. Just keep the Justice League and Jr. Justice League busy," he told us.

With that we all dashed to the docking bay. Queen of Hearts handsprang into the pilot seat of a helicopter as the rest of us filed in. Shadow waited outside hesitantly. I turned to her.

"Hey Shadow, are you coming with or traveling in the shadow world?" I asked. She did that frequently. It was faster for her and she said it was better. She gave a little smile and melted into the shadow of the helicopter.

I shrugged. "I guess she's traveling by shadow."

Shadow's POV

I dissolved into the shadow world and landed in a roll. I stood up and sighed at my surroundings. The "sky" was pure white. The ground and anything on the ground was black. Wisps of shadow people threatened me, clawing their way closer. I hate my powers because of this. I hate myself because of this. With a power like mine, how can I turn to anything except for evil? I hide this side of me as best as I can. I am very much like a shadow myself. I disappear easily, I'm secret and silent. I act normally around my friends. Sophie was older and better cut out for villainy than I was. She had the same power as I do, and she was just less caring. She was like Chelsea and Rose. Though on one mission when we slipped up, Savage punished us both. The only person Sophie cared about was me. So Savage took it all out on me. Though Sophie couldn't take it after I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I saw Savage grab Sophie by the throat and slam her into a wall. He broke her neck. She died. And I have been blaming myself since.

I never let my friends down here. The images are maddening, the shadows make you relive your very worst fears and memories. It's like Fear Gas, only much, much worse. It breaks a person on the inside to come down here. While the others are mad in evil ways, I am on the edge of insanity. I'm lucky I haven't killed anyone yet.

Sometimes in the shadow world the shadows chase you, try to consume you. Most of the time traveling through the shadows is more dangerous than the missions themselves. Again, why I never let my friends come down here. When looking for a location in the shadow world, you just think of it. Then you walk. When you get closer to your destination, the color starts to return. I found myself in an alley with soft morning light pouring in. I weaved my way through the alleys, making my way towards Star Labs. I tapped the comms link in my ear and told the team I was there. I crafted shadows into steps and dashed up to the helipad. I can do things like that, but shadows dissolve as soon as you touch them.

Soon enough I reached the roof and the helicopter landed silently. Stretch stepped out and smiled at me.

"So where do we begin?"

Queen of Hearts's POV

Somewhere in our many missions, I was made the leader. I don't know, it just happened. So when Stretch asked where we were to begin, everyone looked at me. I cleared my throat and began to explain.

"Okay, so we'll all play to our strengths. Voltz, you short out all systems. Computers, cameras, everything. Though before you do that, make sure Stretch finishes his job. That job being hacking. Stretch, multiply and go. Shadow, disappear, raid, and destroy. Red Rose, trap any workers you can find and seal all entrances and exits. Then you can guard. If any heroes come, decoy. I'll help around and raid. Now, go go GO!"

We all dashed down the stairwell and broke through windows. As I dashed through the halls and raided rooms, I saw three different Stretches. After ten minutes he confirmed he hacked all systems and stole all information. Soon after, the power went out. As I neared the bottom floor I saw large vines with red roses on them and heard screams. I came across Shadow a few times and we raided a few rooms together. Things were looking good, we were doing well. Though that's of course when things started going down.

"The Junior Justice League is here!" Red Rose hissed through the comms link. I was about to tell her to play decoy when I heard her scream for help. I assured the team that she was fine. Red Rose told us that they were coming close and that she'd be finished soon. So we all snuck down to the first floor to find her. Shadow disappeared, Stretch shrunk into the air ducts, and Voltz and I just soundlessly made our way down.

The two of us drew in a sharp breath as we found Red Rose being surrounded by that stupid Young Justice. Her eyes flitted to Voltz and I under the mask and she kicked the nearest hero in the face. The hero was a ginger in a yellow spandex suit. He stumbled back and the team stood in a bit of shock. That's when hell broke loose. By hell, I mean us five villains. Shadow popped up from the ground and socked a few of the heroes in their faces. She shot shadows at them while Stretch dropped from the ducts, multiplied. Voltz went into combat with the strongman of the other team. An archer dressed in green started to shoot arrows at me. I flipped around every one and threw my heart blades and my sharpened queen of hearts cards. One snapped through her bowstring and I used her shock to my advantage. I kicked her in the side of the face the in the ribs, sending her tumbling back. I saw Voltz send a small bolt of electricity towards her, and she crumpled. I grinned at him and flipped over. I gave him a peck on the cheek and went to pursue someone else. Stretch had the martian covered, Shadow was dealing with the Atlantean, Voltz was working on the strongman (was he the Kryptonian?) and Red Rose was battling the Boy Wonder. That left the ginger who was kicked in the face. I came up behind him and slashed with a blade. His suit tore and blood started to seep out. He let out a cry of pain and ran. Not just ran, but he was speeding. A speedster, I knew just how to deal with a speedster. As he ran in circles around me, I threw one of my blades at where I estimated his feet would be. It exploded in ice, freezing his feet.

"Come on!" he groaned. I threw a smoke bomb with a small dose of knock out gas and he crumpled. I looked around to see the Kryptonian falling, the martian girl down and Shadow and Red Rose still fighting with the heroes.

Shadow suddenly disappeared into the shadows, and the Atlantean fell in after her. The Boy Wonder stopped and gaped, and Red Rose made a plant wrap around him. He was thrown into a wall and fell to the ground, unconscious. A second later Shadow popped up and threw a shaking and unconscious Atlantean onto the ground.

The five of us regrouped in the middle of the room we were in, all panting. We grinned to each other and started to walk out of the building, when Rose and I sensed something behind us. We turned to see some of the Justice League, all of them looking ready to battle. As usual, Rose was the first to say something.

"Shit." She was so classy.

Red Rose's POV

We were surrounded. I knew our little amount of action would cause suspicion. Any destruction would be thought as something big! Before they could do anything, I set up a ridiculously thick wall of plants. "RUN!" I shouted. We all dashed up to the helipad. I doubted all of us would get out, so I decided to help my teammates. Yeah, yeah, I was being the _hero_. Oh well.

"Shadow, disappear! Queen of Hearts, get into the helicopter and be ready to pilot. Voltz, provide extra electrical power. Stretch, you shrink and mess with the wires. Make it faster. I'll keep the plants up, I know they're already being wrecked. GO!"

Everyone immediately got onto what I said. I couldn't let Shadow be taken, she'd go insane. Queen of Hearts is my sister, I couldn't let her get caught. Stretch is like my younger brother. Voltz would go on a killing rampage. Wait, did I care if the Justice League was killed? I dodge the question as I set up more plant barriers. The helicopter started taking off and I grew a vine to lift me up. Though before I could get into the helicopter, the Justice League broke through my plant barrier. I saw a Batarang rip through the vine lifting me up and I fell to helipad. The wind was knocked out of me and I saw the helicopter lift off into the air. My teammates were safe. Superman lifted me by my shoulder in a crushing grip. Batman glared at me. I closed my eyes and waited for a beating. Nothing came.

Later I was blindfolded and put into handcuffs. When the blindfold was taken off, I found myself in a cell in a cave. I had been taken. Crap.

**Did you guys like the second chapter? I'll try to update soon! Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited and followed in the first chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter! Yay! I would just like to tell one new reviewer who was pretty much insulting my work (sorry, I get offended easily :] ) to please pay more attention to the story because some of your critique didn't match up with my fanfic (FYI the fight last chapter was at ****_Star Labs _****and not the cave). I'm sorry but I do get offended easily and your refusal to carefully read my story hurt. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Queen of Hearts' POV

Voltz had to wrench me away from the controls. I was going to fly the helicopter back down to get Red Rose. I screamed her name as Stretch took over the controls. I was stuck in the backseat for the rest of the ride. I was already worrying. Not about myself like a normal villain, but about Rose. She was my sister. Though I'd be partially to blame too because I was the leader. Though she would be in more trouble when she got back. I worried about what she was going through then and what she would be going through when she got back. Soon enough we got back to the base in Gotham. Once we landed in the hangar I grabbed the stuff I took from Star Labs and stepped out of the helicopter. Mick popped up from its shadow and gave me a pained look from under the mask. She knew what I was going through. The boys stepped out and we all walked into the base. My dad, the Joker, was waiting for us. We all lined up horizontally and his mad expression soured.

"Where's Rosie?" he asked tightly.

"The Justice League got her," I answered with a similar tightness in my voice. He made a tsking sound.

"Chelsea, I expect more from you," he snapped. "You are a disappointment of a leader and a daughter." With that he whipped out his knife and slashed me across the cheek. I didn't want to give him satisfaction, so I didn't even flinch. I felt blood drip down my cheek but I still looked straight ahead. The Joker waved us away and I strode to my room. I was caked in a layer of grime and a bit of blood so I cleaned myself up. I dressed in my training clothes (a red tank top with black shorts, black fingerless gloves and black sneakers) and put my hair up into a messy bun. I stepped out of my room and was about to go to the training room when Mick grabbed my arm. Before I could protest she tugged me away to her room. I had never been in her room before. I always thought it would be black. Though as the thirteen year old pulled me through the door, I raised my eyebrows as I took in the green and blue room. Though when she turned to me I was completely shocked. She didn't have a mask or sunglasses on. Her eyes were shockingly silver.

"Mick?"

"Sorry Chels, but I needed to talk to you. We both know that the Justice League won't hurt Rose and that she'll get away eventually. What we need to do is keep her out of trouble when she gets back," she explained quickly.

"Excuse me? If we were to keep her out of trouble we would have to hide her from our mentors. We both know that that's close to impossible, Mick. We'd have to leave to hide her successfully!"

"No, that can't be the only way! We can at least lessen her punishment!" She was yelling now, her bright silver eyes piercing mine.

"Mick, stop it. It's like you think this will make up for Sophie. That wasn't even your fault! Besides, my dad and Poison Ivy don't kill like Savage," I insisted.

"That's right Chelsea. They just torture people until they're nearly dead and going mad!"

Knowing she was right, I gave a huff and walked out of her room. Though instead of going to the training room, I walked to the lobby. I first plopped onto the couch and placed my chin in my hands. Though feeling too still, I got up and started to pace. I thought about Rose, about what Mick said and about something else. I told Mick that the only we could help Rose would be if we left. What if we did leave? Could we do more than villainy? Sometimes I had these thoughts, but there was usually something to distract me from them. Though now I could only think about them. I paced around like that for hours, thinking. What could I accomplish if I left? What if I turned to the good side? Would that even work? I went to sleep that night with many questions bouncing around my head, all unanswered.

Rose's POV

I started planning my escape the second the blindfold came off. There wasn't anything stopping me from using my powers, so I decided to build my plan around that. Within an hour of my capture someone came into my cell. I looked up and groaned at the one who came in.

"What do you want, Boy Blunder?"

"To set up an interrogation for you. Get up." Robin hauled me up and made sure the handcuffs were secure behind my back. He prodded me in the back, forcing me forward. I was led through a mountain, the Justice brats' base. I took in every detail. Soon enough we reached a sealed room. Robin walked in front of me to open the door. It was my chance. I jumped up and swung my wrists under my feet. With my hands in front of me I pulled the Boy Wonder closer with the chain on the handcuffs and started to choke.

"Show me the way out or I tug just a little harder," I hissed into his ear. He nodded his head as he gasped for air. I loosened the chain and he started down a hall. Since I had taken in every possible detail, I already knew where the exit was. Or at least one exit. I just wanted something for my trouble. It didn't surprise me when the Boy Wonder took a wrong turn into a room with a large computer. He was obviously going to signal for help. I let him walk up to the computer, but as soon as he was about to type something in I yanked the chain back. Robin let out an odd sound that was either a gasp, a choke or a mixture. I kicked him in the back so he got out of the chain and he fell to the ground, coughing. I dug my knee into his back and quickly unlocked the handcuffs. I locked them around his wrists and kicked him in the head. That would delay him. I took out USB drive from my utility belt and stuck it into the computer. Then I started to hack. I may not have been as good as Jimmy, but when you are the offspring of the Joker you have to know how to hack. I got a decent amount of information when I heard voices and footsteps. I whipped around to see the five other members of Young Justice walking towards me. They froze as they noticed me hacking and Robin lying on the ground. I unplugged the USB and took off. I was aware of the speedster coming up behind me and a wall of plants exploded behind me. That bought me some time. I dashed towards the exit, refusing to look back. I had felt the plants outside, giving me the knowledge of an exit. I winced as I felt something break my plants but kept running. I came to a garage that held strange vehicles and leapt through the opening. I grinned as I noticed the large expanse of woods surrounding me in the morning light and I swung myself up into the branches. I grew out some trees to offer as much cover as possible.

Eventually Young Justice showed up, looking for me. The Kryptonian started to use infrared vision and I knew I had to get out. I scooted to the edge of a branch so that I was in plain sight.

"Now, it's been fun, but I really have to leave. See ya!" I cried, turning to run. I dove into the woods and overgrew everything. I had to find a way to make it back to Gotham. I figured that I was in Happy Harbor since I had been there before. I remembered that we had a smaller base in the harbor and I made my way to the small warehouse. There was a transport system that led to other bases around the world. I programmed it to go to the one in Gotham and hopped into the system. A second later I appeared in the hangar. I knew I was in trouble. That's why I was so hesitant to walk into the lobby. Where my parents were waiting. My dad shook his head.

"Stupid mistake Rosie. Stupid mistake."

**Any thoughts? Feel free to review (no insults AT ALL, or I will call you out next chapter)! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter! I hope it's at least satisfactory. I'll probably be updating only a few times a week, three max. I'm getting really busy, so please bear with me! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Rose's POV

I was immediately tugged by the wrist down a dark hallway. The Joker shoved me into a room and I stumbled forward. The door closed and the room was pitch black. I sighed and stood up. I had no idea how big this room was or what was in it.

My question was answered a second later as a large fire erupted a few feet away for me. I let out a shriek and back flipped out of the way. Plants never do good with fire. Soon enough the fire was covering the room and I started hyperventilating. Sweat covered my body and I started to choke on the smoke. I already had problems with the amount of time I could hold my breath. My legs shook and I collapsed, coughing and wheezing and choking. My throat was on fire and my eyes watered. Just as I thought I would be a goner, the flames disappeared. I panted, trying to regain my breath.

Just then I realized a fierce pain in my back. I cringed as I touched it. My back felt blistered and was hot to the touch. I had definitely gotten burned. I felt other things burn in pain and protest as I shakily stood up and leaned against the wall. The door opened and in walked the Joker with his favorite crowbar. I could see the dried blood covering it. He walked up to me, shaking his head.

"Hey Dad," I sighed. He gave me a sadistic smile and raised his crowbar. He slammed it into my back and I screamed. The burning that had never left amplified and overall pain engulfed my body. I fell to the ground as I was pounded more. My screams turned to whimpers and I tried to curl up into a fetal position. I fell in and out of consciousness as the pain grew and grew. A few times the Joker choked me and lifted me up. I got a few punches to the face and even more bruises on my neck.

Eventually it stopped and I was forced out of the room. I somehow made my way to the lobby and collapsed onto one of the couches. I breathed heavily and soon fell asleep.

Mick's POV

As soon as I heard the teleportation system announce that Rose was back, I bolted. Even if Chelsea thought that we couldn't help her, I wanted to try. Rose had always been my friend, and as her friend I would try my hardest to protect her. I dashed to the lobby just as I saw her being pulled away by the Joker. I watched her disappear into a room and I disappeared into the shadows. I darted through the black and white world, imagining the room Rose was in. Since I didn't have a very good idea of what it looked like, it took awhile. Though eventually I found it. I made shadow steps as I tried to enter the room. Though before I could leap into it, fire blocked my entry. I fell from the small ledge connecting to the above world and landed with a hard thump on the black ground.

I jumped back up to my feet and my eyes hardened as the fire grew in the room Rose was in. I quickly closed the entrance.

I put my hand to my forehead and was somewhat shocked to find it burning. I couldn't imagine what Rose was going through.

Soon enough I came back up to the surface in my room. I began to pace, wondering what to do. Obviously I couldn't help her, so what could I do? I came up with nothing. Would someone die because of me again? Would I not be able to do anything? What would I do? What could I do? I paced around more rapidly and started clutching my head. My breath became short and I dropped to my knees. I started hyperventilating and whimpers and groans escaped my lips.

"No. No no no no no no!" I hissed.

I realized I was having one of my madness episodes and I tried to even out my breath. Luckily it was quick to end this time. So I took a few more breaths to make sure I was sane enough and stood up. I opened the door and walked out of my room. I made my way to the lobby and was about to sit down on the couch when I saw Rose asleep on it. I jumped and cried, "Rose!"

She stirred a bit and I gaped at her. She was covered in burn marks and bruises. I could make out a black eye under her mask.

I darted to Chelsea's room and hammered on her door. "Chelsea! Chelsea!" I shouted. She emerged from her room with an annoyed look on her face.

"Mick, I don't have time for another one of your theories-" Before she could finish I grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of her room. I pulled her towards the lobby, ignoring the protests. She stopped dead when she saw Rose. Chelsea rushed over and began to shake her sister's shoulder.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry Mick! I am such an idiot," she cried, smacking herself in the head. I waved it off and patted Chelsea on the back.

"It's fine Chels. At least Rose will be okay."

Chelsea turned to me and squeezed me in a hug. "Rose may be my half sister and I may be hers, but I speak for both of us when I say you're our little sister Mick."

I smiled and a tear threatened to spill out from under my mask. We may have been villains, but we still have the capacity to love. At least, some of us. Chelsea and I waited for Rose to wake up and when she did we carefully helped her back to her room. Her whole back had been burned and she had a very bruised neck. We both insisted that she rest for the time being, since we all new that there would be training tomorrow.

"Thanks guys," she said, hugging Chelsea and I. As the two of us walked out of Rose's room, Chelsea turned to me.

"Mick, we should've just left. You were definitely onto something when you suggested we leave. I thought it over and I think we should leave. We all know we can be villains on our own! Or we can just do whatever we want! Think about it. I know that you've wanted to leave for forever, Mick."

I stood there shocked. "Chels, you mean it? You really want to leave?"

She nodded. I raised my eyebrows at her sudden change, then smiled. I could possibly leave the life I had hated since I had arrived. I took my mask off and looked into Chelsea's blue eyes with my silver ones.

"When do we leave?"

**What did everyone think? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter! I'm sorry I haven't done a new one within the past week or so, but I'm really getting busy. Only expect them on weekends or Fridays since I'm mostly free then. I don't have a day off from school in awhile so only anticipate chapters during this time of the week. Sorry guys!**

Rose's POV

Mick and Chelsea told me their plan the next day. It would take time to get everything we needed and stuff. After listening I immediately asked Chelsea and Mick about Andrew and Jimmy. Chelsea bit her lip and her eyes went to the floor.

"I'm sure Jimmy will go along with it," Mick piped up. "Though I doubt Andrew will go for anything. We all know that he is, well, uh... well you know what I mean!"

Chelsea's face hardened and she stiffly walked away. She was dressed in her training clothes so I figured she was going to go train to let off some steam. I do the same when I'm upset, but I tend to break the punching bags while she works with weapons.

"She knows," Mick and I turned to each other and said at the same time. Just then Jimmy walked in and Mick's face brightened.

"What does who know?" he asked. Mick grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to our little group. She whispered something in his ear and his expression darkened a bit. Then it turned confused and then he smiled.

"I've been wondering if you guys thought that it was right to leave! I knew I'd be hunted down by you guys or the mentors so I couldn't leave. Plus, well I'd miss you Mick. And, you know, everyone else too!" he exclaimed, his face turning slightly red. Mick's cheeks did the same. I smiled. I was about to say more but then Savage walked in.

"What are the three of you doing? Get to training!" he snarled. The three of us jumped and ran off. Jimmy was already in a red t-shirt and jeans, so he ran straight to the training room. I got to my room and changed. I had to mask my pain everywhere else other than my room so that my friends wouldn't worry and that my mentors wouldn't hurt me more because of my weakness. Truth is, it hurt. And burned. And I was having a hard time not collapsing onto my floor. I doubted that I could make it through training.

I came out of my room wearing a purple camisole, green shorts and purple sneakers. My hair was in a ponytail that thudded against my back as I hurried to the training room. Chelsea was throwing her special blades, Andrew was fighting some training robots and a four inch Jimmy was dashing through a gauntlet made for him. Mick popped up from the shadow of a punching bag wearing her mask. She had on her black shirt and leggings that she wore for missions and silver sneakers. We both shared a weak smile and she went over to the uneven bars. All of the girls on the team had to be pretty acrobatic and flexible, so gymnastics was constantly practiced. The guys didn't have to do it as much. Mick was definitely the strongest out of the girls and Chelsea was definitely the most acrobatic. I was the best at combat. So Mick started flipping over the bars and flinging herself around. I walked over to the training robots and turned one on to level seven of ten. I started jabbing and kicking and barely held back winces. I knew that our mentors were watching, so I couldn't show any signs of weakness.

Though I couldn't help it when I back flipped out of the way and let out a cry of pain and agony because of my back. The burns and broken bones started hurting more. I clenched my teeth and continued until I busted the head off of the robot. I took a few deep breaths and walked stiffly to a place where we could practice our powers. My little area was filled with plants, exotic and colorful. I thrusted my hands out and the plants all burst forward, wrapping around themselves and forming a small cave with no openings. I could breath though. I let out carbon dioxide and the plants let out oxygen. I collapsed against one of the walls and took a shaky breath. No one could see me in here.

My back burned and I was aching. The bones that were broken were begging me to pass out. I almost did too. Though I stood up in my little green cave and broke it apart. I started running up the vines and trunks and flipping through the greenery. After doing this for a long time a voice told us we were done and I sat on a branch and slowly lowered myself down. We had a mission. The five of us all went to get changed into our costumes and afterwards stood in the lobby. We had a retrieval mission. An unknown source would come in a helicopter to Happy Harbor and we had to get a case back here. We were all aware of Young Justice and how they'd probably come, so Queen of Hearts made a plan.

"We'll all go in the helicopter except for Shadow. Shadow, you'll go through the shadow world and keep watch until we arrive. Stretch and I will be lookouts when we arrive. Shadow, you will retrieve the case since you are the stealthiest of us all. Red Rose and Voltz, you guard our supplier and Shadow. If the Justice brats show up, we fight. Except for Shadow. As soon as you get the case, disappear. The rest of us will attempt escape. Stretch will shrink, Voltz will blind them with lightning then run, Red Rose will create a wall of plants and I will use smoke bombs. Let's go!"

Shadow winked and melted into the ground and the rest of us dashed to the helicopter.

We got to Gotham fairly quickly. Shadow had reported nothing over the comms unit, so we figured it was safe to land. We got out and I saw the flash of Shadow's silver jacket. The real action was about to start.

Stretch and Queen of Hearts bolted for the rooftops while Voltz and I made for the docks. It was decided that I'd guard Shadow while Voltz waited for our mystery supplier. I followed Shadow up to the docks, gripping some of the few smoke pellets and rose shaped blades from my utility belt. Suddenly a quiet and choppy sound broke through the night. I glanced up to see a small helicopter approaching the docks. Shadow waited in the dim light of lamps attached to warehouses and I stood next to her. Voltz appeared just as the helicopter landed. A guy wearing sunglasses and a lab coat walked out and and sized us up.

"Really? This is the best those top villains could do?" he asked us.

"Really? You're just someone easily replaceable. You're lucky those top villains haven't arranged your death for knowing of their plan. Though of course, we don't know everything," Shadow said this with as much disgust as she could. That shut the guy up. He made a move to hand her the case when we all heard through the comms, "They're here!"

Shadow yanked the case from the guy's hands and ran into the shadows, disappearing. Stretch and Queen of Hearts jumped down from the roofs and we all started running. Though since they had a speedster, Kid Flash popped up in front of us. Stretch multiplied and surrounded him. Then the rest of the Justice brats came for us.

Superboy flew out towards Voltz with his fists out. The archer that I guessed was Artemis from the name shouting darted to Kid Flash. Queen of Hearts ran to battle Aqualad and Miss Martian flew towards her. Who else but the Boy Wonder then catapulted in front of me.

"Come on Boy Blunder, I'll just win again."

He threw a punch and I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. He sprang back up and swept his feet under mine. I dropped to the ground and grunted at the pain in my back. Though I hit up anyway and did a back handspring to get away from him. Though while I was gliding through the air he threw a Batarang at me and it sliced my back. I screamed and fell to the ground. Of all my aches and pains, my back was definitely the worst. I took a deep breath and shakily stood. I glared at Robin who was giving me a confused look. I bet he was wondering why was so hurt, seeing as they didn't hurt me and I hadn't escaped too long ago. I had to escape, so while he was skeptic giant vines and plants made a huge wall around me. I started running to get to the helicopter.

My back was burning more than ever, so maybe that's why I lost my bearings and tripped. My arms were shaking trying to lift myself up. I heard footsteps behind me and tried to get up again. There was a gasp and someone asked, "Are you okay?"

Knowing who the voice belonged to, I used all of my strength to push myself up and spin around to give Robin a kick to the face. I then dashed towards the helicopter, hoping adrenaline would be enough to get there. I swung into a seat and found almost everyone else there. A second later Stretch grew and was in the seat next to me. I laid back my head and sighed. Now that the adrenaline rush was over, my back hurt even more. Though we didn't have any medical supplies so I had to suck it up. I closed my eyes and a thought came to my head: why had Robin cared so much?

I know I full on screamed when the Batarang hit, but does that really cause concern? Then he saw me on the ground with my shirt slightly ripped at the back. He probably saw a lot of blood and some frightening burn marks. Though why did he care? Do heroes just are about everyone? Or was it something else? It lurked in my head for a very long time.

When we got back, Shadow had already delivered the case. Since it was a successful mission we got a night off. I rested and paid attention to my lurking thought. One popped up randomly: would you do the same for Robin? I was shocked that it even came close to my mind. Though after fighting him for years, I think I might. Might care for him. Maybe because I have more of a purpose with him around, or maybe something has just developed over time. I did enjoy fighting with him. He supplied wit to my threats and is usually a challenge. He'll try to hurt you, but only to subdue. He's gentle enough. Plus that cackle really starting to get to me.

I tried to push these thoughts out of my mind but they still lingered when I fell asleep. Thoughts of Robin, the Boy Wonder.

**What did everyone think? Constructive criticism are welcomed so long as they aren't too criticizing. Please review! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Worst author of the year award goes to me. SORRY! I haven't updated in almost two weeks. I am sorry. Really, ridiculously sorry. I was focused on another story of mine that I know some of you really love and I was seriously busy. ****_Seriously busy._**** So anyway, so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and I hope this chapter is good compensation. :)**

Mick's POV

I snuck out of my door in my civvies and sunglasses. I glanced down the halls and jumped when a voice popped up behind me.

"Hey Mick, whatcha doing?" Jimmy asked. I whipped around with a reply on the tip of my tongue.

"I'm going to train!" Jimmy raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mick, you _never_ wear civvies unless you have to for a mission. You were just glancing down the hallway suspiciously which makes me suspicious. You're sneaking out."

I was about to supply a witty remark, though I knew Jimmy would see through me. So I just sighed and asked, "You wanna come?"

Jimmy looked at me, a bit confused. I can see why. I never took risks like this. I was acting like Sophie, who would always risk everything. After a few seconds of confusion Jimmy, who was already wearing civvies, grabbed my wrist and went running down the hall. He pulled me to a dark room and looked at me expectedly.

"Come on!" he urged.

"Come on what?"

"Do the thing in the shadow world!"

"NO!" I cried, my eyes widening. Jimmy raised his eyebrows at me.

"Why not?"

I glared at him. "No. You are not going into the shadow world!" He seemed to linger over the question for a bit then let it pass on. I couldn't let him go in. When one of those Justice brats fell in, the shadow world got to him quite quickly. Even if I was trying to beat him, he didn't deserve the shadow world.

So instead of the shadow world we found a small air vent and crawled inside. Ten minutes later we both popped out of headquarters and into Gotham. We weaved through the streets until we were sure we were far enough from headquarters. The sun was high in the sky and bright. Very bright. I tugged on Jimmy's arm.

"Can we please go somewhere darker?" I begged quietly. He looked at me and nodded. I am a master of shadows. Of darkness. I don't do well in the sun.

We both walked through a random park in Gotham and Jimmy pulled me under the shade of a leafy tree. I bet Rose would love being here. It was a warm mid-spring day with all plants imaginable blossoming.

"So Mick, what do you want to do on this glorious day of sneaking out?" Jimmy asked with a smile and tilt of a head.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Act like thirteen year old for once?"

I smiled. "That is the best idea I have ever heard."

Acting like two thirteen year olds was really enjoyable. We went to get a pizza and Jimmy showed me the best Klarion expression ever. I laughed so hard the whole restaurant was staring at me: the pale and muscular girl with a strange kid the same age as her. At least it wasn't villainy or anything like that. We explored Gotham and poked into a few shops and stuff. I am not a girl for dresses, but when we passed by a small dress shop I insisted that we go inside. Jimmy went in with little complaint and I darted over to a dress I had seen in the window. I grabbed it and ran to the changing room.

Jimmy's POV

I swear I was blushing the whole time I was out with Mick. I don't think it was an actual date, but it was close enough to make me smile. I felt a little bad when Mick asked to get out of the sun since I had forgotten about her. The first time I had ever seen her laugh, for real, was when we were in the pizza place. I already knew that Mick didn't like dresses all that much, so I was surprised when she pulled me into the dress shop. She made me sit and wait while she tried it on, and I was bored until she stepped out.

"What do you think?" she asked timidly, doing a small spin. Personally, I thought she looked gorgeous. Her short black hair fell just above her shoulders and her white headband went very well with what she was wearing. It was a white strapless dress that stopped right above her knees and proofed out at the waist. Black designs edged with silver ran along the dress. Mick was wearing her black converse and there was only one thing that could've made her more beautiful.

"Hey Mick, take off your sunglasses." I saw a reluctant expression cross her face so I stood up and walked over to her. I slipped the glasses off and raised my eyes. Her eyes were a shimmering silver. Mick's eyes darted to the floor and I saw something like a tear drip down. I grabbed her chin and made her look into my eyes.

"Mick, stop. You look beautiful. You _are_ beautiful. I know you're a good person and you should too," I insisted.

"Thanks Jimmy," she sniveled. She went back into the changing room and came out in jeans, a t-shirt, and her sunglasses. I put my arm around her.

"Let's go somewhere else," I told her. Mick nodded and we walked out. It was around four in the afternoon then and the sun was starting to turn a bit orange. We found an old fashioned movie theatre that was showing things in black and white. An old show called the Untouchables was playing. It was about a bunch of federal agents during the times of Al Capone and gangs.

"They're a bunch of heroes," Mick told me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I wish I was like them. A hero and untouchable." She was quiet for the rest of the movie. When we walked outside the sun was setting. It was already after six. Mick and I turned to each other. Our special daily role call was at six thirty and if you weren't there (unless you had official business) you'd be punished. I didn't want what happened to Rose to happen to Mick. I turned to her.

"We have to travel through the shadow world."

Mick's POV

Although I knew he was right, I couldn't let Jimmy go into the shadow world. He was the only one on the team that wasn't mad and I didn't want to change that. So I refused.

"It's that or get punished for sneaking out for possible treason-related activities. Your choice Mick."

"Punished." I cringed as I said it. I didn't want Jimmy to get hurt, but the shadow world would be much worse. Jimmy sent me a look of disgust.

"So you'd rather me get almost killed than take me to a place you go to daily?"

"No! No, it's not that. You don't understand-"

"No one does Mick. No one does because you cut everyone out when you have a problem. Help me to understand Michelle. Help."

I couldn't argue with that. I looked around and pulled Jimmy into a small alley.

"Shrink down and hang on to my headband or sunglasses. Don't open your eyes at all, got it?" I instructed. Jimmy nodded his head and a second later shrunk considerably. He hopped into my outstretched hand and I placed him on my headband. With that I slipped into the shadow world.

As soon as I touched the black ground I heard Jimmy give a groan and felt him shiver.

"Don't open your eyes," I whispered. He didn't offer any sort of reply.

I hurried through the dark world, looking for the exit. The shadows in the shadow world were very intrigued by the new person. They kept coming towards me and it started getting harder to beat them. Fatigue was coming over me and I had to keep the fights contained enough so Jimmy wouldn't intervene. Though during one fight with twenty different shadows I was knocked onto my back and a tiny Jimmy went flying. He grew as he landed and looked up at me with wide eyes. As soon as he did he crumpled into a ball and started yelling things. The shadows get to you.

I ran over to him and started shaking his shoulders. "Jimmy, please wake up!" My reply was groaning and more yells.

I knocked away a few of the shadows, but more were joining. They started to circle around me and one lunged forward. Then another. Then another. I was suddenly being held by fifty shadows, all pulling on me. I felt myself be thrown away as if I were a simple piece of trash and I rolled across the black land. I groaned and pushed myself up with sore arms. The shadows were starting to close in on Jimmy. Then it hit me. The shadows were the people who were pulled in here and overcome with darkness. They were going to do the same to Jimmy.

I stood up with new adrenaline. I charged towards the shadows and made a black sword appear from nowhere. I slashed and kicked until only the first twenty or so remained. One was upon Jimmy and I was suddenly filled with rage.

"NO!" I screamed. The shadows around me exploded and black filled the shadow world. I knelt down next to Jimmy, panting heavily.

"Jimmy, please wake up," I whispered while shaking his shoulder again. He groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head and looked up at me.

"Ah!" he cried, scooting away from me. "What did you do with Mick?"

"Jimmy, it's me. What are you talking about?" I asked. I looked down at myself and screamed. I was covered in shadows and an odd sort of silver which I guessed was a shadow's version of blood.

Jimmy looked at me again. "Mick? Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "Let's just get out of here."

Jimmy assured me he was fine and stood up to prove it. I tried to stand but my knees buckled as soon as I started. So Jimmy helped me to stand and he supported me the rest of the way to headquarters. I barely got out of the shadow world. When we popped out Jimmy gave me a sorry look and held his arms out. I didn't hesitate to collapse into them.

**What did all of my readers think? Please review! I am really sorry about my lack of updating you guys. So thanks for everyone who has been patient enough to wait and thanks for reading everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the chapters are taking so long guys! Trust me, I really do enjoy writing this fanfic and I am so sorry that it takes this long for the next chapter. I'm just super busy and I hope you guys are okay with that! Here is chapter 7!**

Rose's POV

"Do I have to do this mom?" I pleaded.

"Yes, yes you do."

I sighed. During one of the best planning opportunities Chelsea and I had an undercover mission. Wayne Industries was to be robbed again and Bruce Wayne was conveniently having one of those charity balls. I never got that about rich people. If you just donate money you're not a hero. You have to donate your time and be the great person you're trying to be.

The ball was at his mansion. We knew that Bruce Wayne had some the in his house. You can't just leave everything at work.

My mother was coming too. Though as her alter-ego: Pamela Isley, an environmentalist. She had kept this identity for undercover missions and so far no one suspected anything.

"Do I really have to go too?" Chelsea asked. We were two teenagers who liked martial arts, acrobatics, and enjoyed being a bit mad. Dresses weren't our thing.

Though my mother ordered us to get ready since it was a "big mission". We had to agree.

Chelsea's POV

I didn't think Rose could pull it off. She was still bruised and hurt in many places. Though she and I walked into the lobby twenty minutes later, dressed for the occasion. We were both without masks and in the formal wear that everyone on the team got in case of a mission like this. Rose had on a sparkly black strapless dress that fell to the floor. Her back was showing, burns and all.

"It was the only one I had!" Rose insisted. An idea popped into my head and I walked over to her. Her hair was in a ponytail so I let it down and it partly covered back. Red hair like hers definitely attracts attention.

"You look nice," Rose smiled. I guess I did. I had on a light blue dress with spaghetti straps that went down to my knees. Some sparkly stuff, but pretty simple. I bet we looked older than fourteen.

Poison Ivy walked in a minute later with her own formal wear. Her skin was no longer green. I don't think I want to know what she uses to get a regular skin tone. She waved us over impatiently. "I assume you are aware of the plan?"

Rose and I nodded. She was to make a speech and the two of us would search the mansion for something useful. Basically, we were going to rob the richest man in Gotham.

The limo drove us through the gate and to the front the door of Bruce Wayne's mansion. Poison Ivy stepped out and was followed by Rose and I. Bruce was waiting at the front door for guests and offered a warm smile.

"Ah, Pamela. I'm delighted that you could come. Who are these two?"

"This is my daughter Rose and her half-sister Chelsea," she said, motioning to the both of us. We smiled and shook hands with the millionaire. Little did we know, this was going to be one of our hardest missions yet.

Rose's POV

The mansion was amazing. High ceilings, paintings, it looked classic. Chelsea and I walked in together. "Split up?" she asked. I nodded.

She walked off and I started through the large crowd. No one seemed to notice the girl with sleeves made of scars and a blistered back. I kept walking around until I found a place to sit. Best option for now: survey the area. There were multiple rooms in a hall on the left. The grand staircase wasn't far from where I sat. I could see some hidden entrances that only a villain or hero of my skill could see. I needed to get into those little entrances. I stood up and went to find Chelsea.

I weaved through the crowd of people, soon getting desperate. There was something hidden in this place, and it could be valuable. I glimpsed a wisp of blonde hair and hurried to get to Chelsea. Though someone slammed into me as I made my way over.

"Watch it!" I cried. The person looked up at me with piercingly blue eyes.

"I believe it was your fault." He was shorter than me, probably about Mick and Jimmy's size. His black hair was rather unkempt for such a formal event.

"You bumped into me!"

"Oh, get whelmed!" Wait a minute, I thought. I knew that voice and that destruction of the English language.

I looked over his shoulder (it wasn't hard) and couldn't find Chelsea. "Great! Just great!" I stormed away from him. Mom would be making her speech soon and we needed a place to look.

As I walked away, I heard him jog after me. "Sorry, okay?" he called. I turned around with my arms crossed.

"Oh really." My voice was thick with sarcasm. He shot me an unamused look and stuck out his hand.

"Dick Grayson, and you are?"

"Rose Iv-Isley," I replied, shaking his hand. He was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. I should've stayed and gotten some information out of him, but something was telling me not to. I saw something change in his expression and I made a mental note of it. I craned my neck to look for Chelsea but Dick launched into a new conversation.

"You're mom's here to make some speech or something, right?"

"Yeah. Probably something about deforestation in the Amazon or how we have to save the whales."

Dick laughed. It seemed a bit like a cackle I knew. "Is she an environmentalist psycho at home?"

I lightly punched him on the arm. "Dude! No matter how true that may be, she's my mom! She just really wants me to follow in her footsteps and stuff. Though I think I have better things to do." I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. He was going to notice my scars sooner or later so I turned to leave. Though this guy wanted to keep talking.

"What do you mean by better things?" He sounded really suspicious. What did he take me for?

"Well, I don't want to be lying down in the dirt to protest deforestation. I just want to be me for once. I mean, allowed to be me for once. If that makes sense." Where had that come from? Sure I was always thinking it, but why did I say it? Maybe I just wanted someone to know the real me. I must've taken a thoughtful and faraway look, for Dick waved his hand in front of my face.

"Rose? You okay?" he asked. I nodded and gave a small smile. He seemed to think something over for a second and then asked, "You really want to do your own thing, huh?"

"More than anything." Meaning: I don't want to be a villain; I want to be my own person for once. Dick seemed trustworthy enough.

That's when my mother started her speech. I had to go.

"Dick can you excuse me for just a moment?" I didn't wait for a response as I hurried off. Chelsea must have already gone. I had to get things going.

The long dress was getting obnoxious so I went outside and grabbed my costume that was stashed out there. I had put it there just in case. I placed the mask on my face and slipped back into the mansion. I jumped into the nearest room and looked around. A old fashioned sort of living room. There was a ticking grandfather clock in the corner. The ticking seemed off. I knocked on the window of the clock and it swung open to reveal a passageway. Something wasn't right. So, naturally, I walked into it.

As I started through the hall it started to resemble more of a cave. I took the final step and found myself actually in a cave. The _Bat_cave.

I stumbled forward. I was in the lair of my parents nemesis. I was in the lair of one of the most powerful heroes in the world. I was in the place where Bruce Wayne turns into a hero. The place where Dick Grayson turns into a hero. He has been fighting crime since he was nine while I have been committing crime since I was nine.

The boy that I had laughed with just ten minutes before was the hero I had been fighting since I had become a villain. He must've known who I was. He was suspicious and I don't really take care of my identity. Plus he probably already knew about mom.

I shook my head and got down to business. I needed to get something. The information that Batman and Robin are Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson was priceless on its own, but this was a robbery. Also, I wanted to get away from this villain thing so I didn't want to tell anyone about my newest revelation. So, again, I needed to get something.

I picked up an odd looking device and was about to slip it into my utility belt when I heard footsteps. They were growing considerably louder quite quickly. I found rafters above me and started climbing the rocky walls. I swung my legs over a beam and stared at the ground. Then came in the Boy Wonder without his mask.

"I thought you said you wanted to change," he called. I mentally groaned and jumped off of the beam and landed in front of him.

"I would if I knew how to," I stated, putting my hands on my hips and leaning close to his face.

"As if you can't simply stop robbing banks and mansions," he challenged.

I glared at him. "If it were as simple as that I wouldn't be in this costume. If I'm going to change, I need to change everything. How I think, how I act, everything. I'm almost as insane as my _dad_, so simply changing impossible. I was born into this business. It is all I have ever known."

Dick stared at me, his eyes boring into mine. "I know what they've done to you and whether it's because I'm a hero or fighting with you for all these years has made me care, I just want to say be careful. Find out how to change, before it's too late." With that he leaned forward and planted his lips onto my mine. After a moment of shock I started kissing back.

"All of these years have definitely made me care," he breathed. I nodded and separated. "Same." I was falling for the Boy Wonder. Great. As soon as I established this ingot the hell out of the Batcave. I slipped through an exit and leaned against the wall of the manor. I had a lot of thinking to do.

No one found anything from Wayne Industries, so mom wasn't as mad as usual. She didn't even yell. That's how I knew that something was going on and we were going to be needed. The Boy Wonder's warning suddenly felt real. I did have to learn how to change before it was too late. Though I should've known I was already out of time.

**What did you guys (faithful reviewers and ghost readers alike) think? Please review and thanks for keeping up with my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I would need a chapter's length of sorrys to fully apologize to you guys for not updating, I think I'm just going to leave it at that. I have been super busy with tests, play practice things, extra curricular classes, homework... You get the idea. I believe this chapter will be a satisfying compensation and I promise I will try my absolute hardest to update this week (maybe next weekend). I hope you like this chapter!**

Chelsea's POV

Rose wasn't the only one to suspect something. The fact that the two of us didn't get punished at all was highly concerning. She told me about her little adventure last night with Robin and it took all of my willpower to not roll my eyes. Anyone other than her and the Boy Wonder could tell that something was there.

After explaining that thing to me, we called a meeting with our other two escapees at around two in the morning. Mick looked strangely exhausted and beat up, but I was hesitant to ask. When we were about to start the meeting, Rose leaned over to me and whispered, "Did you even _ask_ Andrew?"

Deciding to ignore her since she had been pestering me about my boyfriend for days, I started. "We have to act quickly. Last night was a definite giveaway that the big plan being discussed for the past few months is about to start its motion. I say we wait until the plan starts to unfold then slip away using our own devices. That way, no one suspects anything and we receive jobs to be dropped. We'll be partially foiling their plans with ours."

Expecting some form of ridicule like I usually did from either my dad or Andrew, I took a quick breath after explaining and backed away from the small light in the room. To my surprise however, I received smiles and nods. Though Mick seemed worried about something.

"Will we each have to find our own means of escape, or..." She trailed off and I saw Jimmy give her hand a squeeze. Another question for later.

"We won't have a buddy system or anything like that. Everyone has their own way to escape. I don't know what you're worried about, Mick. Your escape will probably be the easiest of-"

"Exactly. Mine, only mine," she said suddenly, almost as if she were reassuring herself. I looked to Jimmy and he mouthed: tell you later. Rose glanced at our friend with concern and I hoped she'd be alright. Oh, if only all of us were going to be alright.

The next morning, everyone on the team was ordered to suit up at five o' clock in the morning. We were definitely correct about the plan. As I slipped into my costume, I also put a comms unit in my ear. Us four escapees had decided on having communications at all times during our little mission. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and hurried out of my room and into the lobby of our huge building, where my dad was waiting.

Once everyone had assembled, the Joker began to explain the plan that had taken months to plan. "The Injustice League has finally come out of the shadows and into the light. Poison Ivy is using collected Venom for super powered plants that are conquering cities all over the world. All plants are equipped with Joker Venom, good for hilarious death. It won't be long for the Justice League to start messing with our plan, and that's where you come in. Red Rosie, you'll be helping your mother at the main base. Our second largest plant is here in Gotham, which Shadow will be guarding to present false pretenses of the Injustice League's headquarters being here. Stretch, since you are obviously the best with computers on the team, you'll be with me in operating the plants with technology. Queen of Hearts and Voltz, you will both be guarding the actual base. You'll both be hiding, of course."

After a few seconds of the team looking at him expectantly, he glared at us and barked, "Go!"

As we dispersed, I shared a few worried glances with Rose. We'd all be under the watch of someone excluding Mick, who would instead have the Justice League to answer to. I saw Jimmy send a scared look towards Mick, who dropped into her own shadow. He'd told Rose and I about what happened after planning. He told us about the shadow world and what Mick had to do, and I wish I knew how to comfort my friend.

A little while later, four fifths of the team stepped out of the helicopter and into the swampy area surrounding the base. I immediately noticed the large plant shooting out from the top of the roof and again I worried. Stretch nodded his head and Red Rose gave a two finger salute as the two walked towards the domed building. At least they weren't on their own against the villains in there. Then I realized: I had no idea who the villains in there were other than dad and Ivy. I should've known or at least have had enough clearance to know. That made me suspicious. Was this really the big plan that had been worked on for months? Then I saw all of the holes within the plan and realized it couldn't be.

As I pondered over this, Voltz wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me next to him. He pulled way too hard and was holding me way too close. It wasn't natural. That's when I knew that our "surprise" escape was nothing of the sort. Though I couldn't say it out loud for my other escapees to hear.

Shadow's POV

I was going to be by myself in Gotham facing multiple heroes of the Justice League. How could I simply sneak away? I doubted I could even hold against one of the Jr. Justice Leaguers in my state. The day before was both physically and mentally taxing. I was getting the feeling that my powers were greater than I first thought, and that scared me. My powers were already evil; what would happen if they became even more so?

Thoughts like these swarmed my mind as I traveled through the shadow world, where surprisingly no shadows came to challenge me. I soon popped back up into the regular world and was horrified to see the giant plants covering the streets of Gotham. I'm not really sure what I was expecting, but I didn't think it would be like this at all. I darted towards the closest plant (which just do happened to be the biggest) and waited as civilians ran and screamed. I had never wanted to quit villainy more than I did now. I was ashamed that I was going to do this.

The plants began to grow and grow and I knew Rose was helping. Even without Venom she could make plants of this size and strength. Suddenly a jet came soaring from overhead, letting out what I made out as a pesticide. Batman. Knowing I was probably being watched, I began my job.

Using the shadow of the enormous plant, I sent up small bolts made of shadow. Some hit the jet but most were useless. A little ways away I saw Captain Marvel trying to lift one of the things I was defending. I stayed exactly where I was and with a few hand motions, a blanket of shadows wrapped around him. I flicked my hand and the hero went flying out of the darkness.

I couldn't send any of these people to the shadow world, no matter what my mission was. It is worse than death down there.

Suddenly the magician Zatara came floating towards the plant I was guarding in a magic bubble shield. I sent a stream of shadows flying towards him and his shield was knocked back. He acknowledged me with bewilderment.

"Are they poisoning the minds of such young ones?" he asked with a thick accent.

I stated flatly, "I'm thirteen." Then another round of shadows went shooting towards him.

He deflected them and sent a spell towards me. I disappeared into the shadows and came up a moment later to deliver another blast of shadows. This time I managed to break his shield and he fell to the cracked asphalt. Just then, Captain Marvel flew back towards me and Batman dropped from his special jet. It occurred to me just how many civilians were around and there were a lot.

"Surrender now or we'll have to use force," Batman warned, and I think he was honestly hesitant to use force against a thirteen year old. I simply put up my fists and got into a fighting stance.

A Batarang was sent my way and I dodged with a backflip. As soon as I landed I used the momentum to launch towards the Dark Knight with my fist extended outwards. He caught my wrist and flipped me over and I swept his legs out from under him as soon as I hit the ground. I leapt straight back up only to receive a punch to the ribs from Captain Marvel. I was sent flying into a nearby building and I dropped to the ground. My vision turned spotted and darkened around the edges as I struggled to get up. A sharp pain in my ribs gave me the hint of a few being broken. I looked over to the Leaguers who were slowly coming towards me, all unaware of the dark green gas being omitted from the plant. Joker Venom, stuff that kills.

The image of Sophie being slammed against the wall and crumpling to the ground without a breath left flashed through my mind along with Rose lying injured on the couch and Jimmy being swarmed by shadows. No one was getting hurt because I couldn't defend them ever again.

Before I was even able to register what I was doing, I started running towards the plant. As I pumped my arms, the shadows along the way clung to them. I created a staircase of shadows and ran upwards until I was above the plant and shouted, "No!" I pushed out my arms and shadows encircled the death-bringing plant. No one was getting hurt.

I stood victoriously on top of my shadow staircase as the shadows closed in on the plant and crushed it. I saw the rest of the plants in the city recede and I realized that I had just saved Gotham. That meant I had to escape.

I looked down to the ground for a dark spot large enough. Once I did, I jumped. No better place to escape than the shadow world. As I plummeted to the ground, I heard a familiar whiny voice say a random assortment of words and I felt something knock me aside and into another building. I fell to the ground again and this time I couldn't get up. I looked up to the Lord of Chaos, Klarion.

"Did you really think your little escape plan would go by unnoticed, kiddy? That we'd let a prize as precious as you and your friends slip away?" he cackled in that annoying voice of his. That struck me as odd. What was so precious about my friends? What was so precious about me?

I noticed my digression and looked for a means of escape as Klarion cackled things to himself. I noticed the small shadow cast by him and reached out to touch it. As soon as I did I melted into the shadow world.

I landed on the black ground with a thud and a grunt. The shadows swirled around me, giving me more energy. I shakily stood up and winced at the pain in my ribs. Just as I thought I was safe, I heard the beginning of another spell and I dropped to the ground. A red beam soared over my head and I rolled over onto my back to see the Lord of Chaos standing a few yards away from me.

"How?!" I gasped. The shadow world was the only place I was sure I was safe from enemies other than the shadows themselves. No one but me could get in.

The magician just cackled once more. "I'm a Lord of Chaos, kiddy. This is the most chaotic place in existence. _I have access._"

I glared at him and a round of shadows suddenly flew towards him. This was my special place. Even if it was horrible, no one like him was going to taint it with true evil. Down in my shadow world, that's all there is. Shadows.

I stood up once more, my eyes locked on Klarion. "You monsters have killed my sister. You have almost killed my friend. You have almost killed me, but you don't touch this place. These are my shadows, and I am not letting someone as disgusting as you wreck this place."

My opponent was about to remark something else, but a swarm of shadows started flying towards him. They wrapped around him and squeezed, squeezed until I heard his whiny cries. Since he was in such a chaotic place, he didn't need his stupid cat Teekl. One target was fine with me. I dropped him on the ground after a little while and when he hit the ground, he giggled.

"See? We can't give you up. You're the master of shadows. The master of truly evil things. _Nothing_ you can do will ever change that."

I froze. He had to be wrong. I had to be able to change. I couldn't be evil. I suddenly felt a familiar pounding in my head and my breath became shorter. _Not now, not now! _I begged in my head. I heard laughter from Klarion somewhere in the distance. I clutched my head and let out a cry. More laughter. I started hyperventilating and the action hurt my ribs. I _couldn't_ be evil. I just couldn't be evil.

The laughter suddenly subsided from the background and was replaced with words of a different language. Before I could even think about defending myself, another red beam came shooting towards me. I had enough sense to open the shadow world to the real world as I was sent flying up. I skidded along the broken asphalt after a hard landing and I hoped my teammates were doing better than I.

Though I should've known better.

**Did** **you guys like it? Please review! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you readers currently reading this have stuck with my story no matter how long it takes for me to write. THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**'TIS TIME FOR A BIG CHAPTER! I have been working super hard on this chapter all week long and I think it's good. It's also long. I will try my best to update over the weekend because I am going to be super busy over the week so my next chapter may be later. I hope you guys enjoy this action-filled chapter!**

Queen of Hearts' POV

"Come on, Chelsea!" Voltz called, thundering through the swamps.

"Voltz," I hissed. "We're not supposed to give any indication of actually being here. It's the point of guarding."

He grabbed me by my waist again and pulled me towards him. "Come on babe. I know this thing is important to you because you have to prove yourself or whatever, but calm down. I mean, look at me!"

_ I am looking at you, you psychopath,_ I thought as I faked a soft smile. I sighed. "I guess you're right."

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him as he flashed a malicious smile. "That's my girl."

With that, he resumed crashing through the woods. I started to hurry off into the trees in the direction opposite of Voltz, worried. Something was definitely wrong. We were separated and all being watched by someone dangerous. I tapped the comms unit in my ear.

"Guys, there is definitely something wrong here; I think they've-" I stopped as I heard the crackling. Damn static. There was definitely something wrong and I knew that Jimmy, Rose, Mick and me had I good chance of dying today. I silently wished my teammates luck as I ventured deeper into the swampy abyss.

Red Rose's POV

As Jimmy and I slowly walked into the base, we were welcomed by a mixture of villains I never thought I'd see together: my parents, Ultra Humanite, Count Vertigo, Wutan, Black Adam, and Atomic Skull. Since I've known the business for my whole life, I knew this wasn't the big "master plan". For one thing, there are villains much stronger. Why not Klarion instead of Wutan? Vandal Savage is the leader of basically all villainy in the world; he should be there.

"Stretch! Rosie! Get to your positions!" my dad barked. I attempted a smile and gave a two finger salute to my fellow escapee. We all knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

I turned and stiffly walked over to where my mother was hovering over the large plant. She had always liked her "babies" more than me. I tucked some hair behind my ear.

"So where should I begin, Mom?" I asked. She shot me a cold look for disturbing her.

"Maintain and grow. Should be simple enough."

I sighed and walked over to the other side of the plant. I placed my hands out in front of me and took a deep breath. The plant became greener and I saw it arch up. This thing was full of Cobra Venom. I didn't even need that stuff to make a plant of that size. My powers far surpassed my mother's.

I warily looked to Stretch and I felt a pang of guilt. He looked completely uncomfortable managing the things that had already killed many. He looked completely out of place with my dad next to him, mad and insane. He gave me a pleading look but stopped as soon as the Joker barked another order. I turned back to the plant and placed my gloved hands on it. I hoped the right chance would come up soon.

Queen of Hearts' POV

I hid in the top of a leafy tree. It was past midday by now, and still nothing. I hadn't heard anything from the rest of my teammates and I was getting restless. Just then I heard a scream from the comms link. It was Shadow's. I tapped the unit in my ear.

"Shadow. Come in Shadow. What is going on?" I was met with nothing. No response from Stretch and Red Rose either. I must've been the one in the best situation, and I was with a possibly homicidal psychopath.

I clung tightly to the branch I was on as Shadow's screams continued. After about an hour and a half, I heard groans instead of screams. Then nothing, which meant she was either unconscious or dead. I seriously hoped it was the former.

Soon enough the sun began going down. I'd expected someone to come by now, but there was no one. I looked around then-seeing nothing-I dropped to the ground. I stood up and brushed any excess dust from my costume then my head snapped towards a snap. Before I could even think about dodging, a bolt of electricity shot through me. I screamed and dropped to my knees.

I looked up to see my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, sneering down at me.

"I've been storing that one up for hours, babe."

I looked up at him. "Why?" I managed to croak as the electricity continued to course through me.

"You were really going to leave me?" he roared. "You were really going to go against everything I've ever fought for?"

"Andrew-"

"SHUT UP!"

Another bolt of electricity surged through me, charring some of my skin and making me curl into a fetal position. My screams echoed through the evening as Voltz threw a punch at my head. I felt something dent and my vision was quick to turn black.

Stretch's POV

I lost it when Shadow was put in danger. Real danger. I wasn't worried about the Justice League; they wouldn't really hurt her. When Klarion went after her, that's when I snapped. The plant was already dying, but I sent it after the Lord of Chaos. Honestly, I should've been more discreet.

A throbbing pain was suddenly sent through my head, and I looked up to see Count Vertigo.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" he snarled. I glared at him and twitched my hand. The giant plant in the middle of the domed building went flying towards him. I had sort of secretly hacked it before to make it do that and with Red Rose's help, it would be much stronger than even her powers. She caught on quickly and with much more force, the plant darted in all different directions, knocking the villains around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Poison Ivy run over to Red Rose. I saw her smile and say simply, "Come on now mother. We both know that my powers are much stronger than yours."

Another vine shot out from the giant plant and wrapped itself around Ivy. Noticing that I had yet to fight my own battles, I whipped off my gloves and decided to stretch a bit. Within seconds I was towering over everyone, my head almost skimming the ceiling. Atomic Skull tried to blast me, but at my size, it felt like the prick of a thorn. In other words, it didn't hurt. After knocking something over and into him, I aimed a kick at Ultra Humanite and simply flicked Black Adam out of the air. They'd hurt Shadow in more ways than one. I was going to hurt them in many more ways than one.

I heard a cry and my head snapped downward. I saw Wutan surrounding Red Rose in a circular cage of fire and she was already getting weaker. Her burns from a few weeks ago still hadn't healed. I couldn't leave her; the four of us were a family. A corrupt family of course, but a family nevertheless. I shrunk myself a bit and jumped up. Then I went back to my normal height of five foot four and started hurtling towards the magician with my foot out. I flew down and my foot connected with his head, immediately knocking him out. Though the force caused my ankle to crumple, and I clutched it as I regained my stance. Red Rose dropped from her flaming cage and groaned.

"Jimmy, we have to get out," she told me. She slowly stood up and hooked my arm over her shoulder. She looked at me and shrugged. "I'm betting that your ankle is broken."

I smiled weakly at the slightly older girl and began to limp with her towards the exit. She had only turned fourteen a month ago.

Suddenly, she froze. "Get dow-" Before she could finish, the explosion blew us forward and the last thing I saw before crashing into the wall and blacking out was the plant slowly regrowing. We had failed.

Robin's POV

Miss Martian and I darted through the trees, trying to achieve our objective. The rest of the team had gotten captured and I started to worry not only about them, but about Rose and her plans. Were any of her teammates in on it?

Right after Miss M and I had escaped from Count Vertigo, Ultra Humanite and Black Adam (who all looked a bit beat up), we heard a scream ripping through the otherwise calm evening. I really hoped she was doing okay. I guess all the years of fighting kind of made us closer. She never tried to kill me, and usually we'd actually have fun. Unless one of her superiors were there. Then she had to try to kill me.

The two of us hurried through the thick foliage, looking for the large headquarters belonging to the Injustice League. Just as it came into view, a voice popped up behind us.

"Sorry Boy Wonder, but I'm going to have to put an end to your little reconnaissance mission."

Two vines shot from the ground and wrapped around the two of us and I turned to see Poison Ivy and Ultra Humanite. My worry immediately grew.

The next few events happened so quickly I'm not sure I could say exactly what happened. Miss M stopped the giant ape from shooting us and we flipped from our plant bindings.

A bunch of plants went shooting towards me but were ripped from the ground thanks to my martian friend.

Her face suddenly brightened and she whispered, "I feel her presence again."

"Who? Artemis?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled wider. "No."

A glowing cage controlled by the villain Wutan containing the rest of the team flew overhead. A blast was suddenly shot through the air and hit Wutan and our friends tumbled to the ground. The bioship.

I nodded to Miss M. "Let's go."

We both darted to the building and started to cover the plant in bombs. We were doing pretty well on this mission. I saw Ivy look up in shock as she registered the feeling and before she could do anything, it blew up. I grinned and stated simply, "Timber."

The rest of our team smiled at the burning building and the other two villains of the Injustice League came up to face us. The Joker looked like he was ready to kill. Well, more ready than usual.

"Our plan was foiled by children? It was almost foiled by two and only two before, but actually foiled by children?"

I froze as the word almost came up. "What do you mean, two?" I asked.

"As if I'd tell you, Boy Blunder," he growled in response. I nodded my head at Miss Martian and she flew off the roof of the building while I jumped through one of the burning holes. I squinted through the flames as I softly landed on the ground. Nothing.

Covering my mouth with my glove I started walking through the burning orange and red room. I suddenly heard a cough and a voice a few feet away. I turned to see Rose unconscious next to a boy with brown hair and a red suit who was shaking her shoulder. Instantly I felt something go through me, maybe... Jealousy? I shook my head at the thought and walked over.

"Hey!" I shouted through the roar of the flames. The boy looked up at me and I swear I saw relief. "What happened?"

"We were trying to get out, the four of us, but they knew and they split us up. We had to work for them and when it was time to escape we got hit with an explosion. I've been trying to wake her up for the past half hour," he said this all with a croaking voice and I decided it was good enough for now. Though I had started a fire that could kill the girl I had been trying to save.

"You're Robin, right?" he asked. I nodded. "You can call me Stretch. I take it you know Red Rose."

I gave a small smile and wiped a drop of sweat off of my forehead. I didn't have much time either.

"Can you walk, Stretch?" I asked.

"I can limp," he offered. I shrugged and pulled him up. I crouched down and picked up Rose and we both hurried out of the buildings. I noticed her leg bent out at an odd angle and some blistered skin where I guess fire had touched. These villains were sick.

_Rob! _a voice echoed through my head. _Those are the people we are trying to get rid of here!_

_Not so fast, KF. _I started. _Do you really think they'd be this hurt if they were working for the villains?_

More voices responded in my head and only a few agreed with me. Just wait! I insisted.

I looked at Stretch and asked, "Think you can fight?"

He nodded and immediately nine more of him appeared. With raised eyebrows I gestured with my hand, telling him to continue. He grinned and despite his limp he dashed in ten different directions. The villains were a bit preoccupied with him fighting.

I set down Rose just in time to whip around and see the Joker holding a knife in each hand. "I've always wanted to carve this bird, but roses are always nice. A sudden desire to dig deep into making one has struck me recently."

Knowing what he meant, I ran forward with a punch aimed at his face. As he was about to duck, I vaulted off of his shoulders and flipped behind him.

"Good job, Boy Blunder. Now I have a clean shot!" he laughed. Before he could even turn to look at Rose, I kicked his legs out from under him and returned to my protective stance I front of my injured crush. Wait, crush? I'd have to deal with these things after the mission.

The Joker came dashing towards me again and I put my fists up to block his first blow. Punch, kick, punch, kick, slash, kick, kick. We were in tight combat until he managed to grab my wrist and flip me onto the ground. He tightly gripped the handle of one of his knives and a sadistic smile stretched across his face. Just as he lunged forward to cut me, a large plant wrapped around him and hurled him into a nearby tree. He dropped to the ground with a groan. I looked up to see my savior standing somewhat tall even with a crooked leg. I slowly stood up and walked over to her.

"I know I'm a bit late, but hey. Better late than never," she gave me a weak smile and looked around. Her expression quickly turned to one of alarm.

"Stretch!" she called. The ex-villain heard her and replied with, "Just a minute!"

We watched as his nine copies vanished and only the original remained. He jumped into the air and shrunk to literally an inch tall. He landed on Count Vertigo and yanked off the headset that gave him his only power. He grew again and Vertigo fell under the new weight. He dashed over to us and nodded at Rose. "Yeah?"

"Chel-Queen of Hearts. Any sign of her?" She sounded desperate.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sorry. I haven't had any signals from anyone. Not Queen of Hearts or Shadow."

"Can someone please explain what is going on here!"

Queen of Hearts' POV

I slowly sat up and groaned. I looked around and my eyes widened at the black sky surrounding me. I squinted through the darkness and saw multiple figures fighting in the distance. A flash lit up the forest around me and I stiffened at the sight of Voltz and multiple heroes of the Justice League.

I attempted to stand but faltered and hit the ground. My head spun and that alone made my vision darken. I looked down as another flash lit up the area around me and cringed at the blackened skin. I fingered through my hair and felt bits slowly fall off. I glared at my ex and fumbled through my utility belt. Now I had the element of surprise.

I threw one of my specialized blades towards Voltz and it exploded as soon as it hit the ground next to his feet. He was blasted straight into the ready fist of the Batman and slumped to the ground.

In a split second I was surrounded by the heroes. I usually felt small, but there, on the ground, I felt like I couldn't be any smaller.

"Are you with the kid who we got before in Gotham?" the hero I recognized as Black Canary asked.

"Shadow? Is she alright? Is she-"

"She's fine. Unconscious with a few broken ribs, but fine," the blonde heroine answered.

I was about to ask more when I was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. I looked up at Batman but clutched my head. Definitely dented. Though that didn't stop him from demanding coldly, "Explain."

"An attempted escape," I started. "The four of us tried to get out of the life we were stuck in. Though apparently our information was compromised somehow and now I have no idea what happened to my other two escapees. I believe they'll be with that little team of yours at the moment. Or dead. Probably dead." My voice cracked on the last word as I realized they were probably dead.

"Please, help."

It was the first time that word came out of my mouth. Help. I'd never needed help before and now that I did I felt so weak. There was a dent no only in my head, but in my pride as well.

The older heroes looked at each other and seemed to be communicating telepathically. Martian Manhunter was definitely there.

"Even if you leave me here or arrest us all, they still need help. My skull is dented at the moment and the guy I helped you knock out tried to electrocute me to death. Those who used to rule over me will do much worse. Your choice," I said as the silence went on. The heroes looked down at me, some with raised eyebrows. Batman remained stoic and cast his hard gaze on me.

"We won't leave you here, but you are not off the hook. You and the rest of your teammates will have plenty of time to explain later."

Black Canary helped me up and supported me as I started to walk. I almost blacked out a few times, but my friends and my sister were in danger. Again, I had never felt so small.

The heroes that couldn't fly and I were on a Green Lantern's platform. It was quick to get to the scene. The first thing I saw: Red Rose and Robin very close to each other and the Joker slowly getting up behind them. They had no idea. I saw the glint of his knives. He was not going to hurt my family anymore.

In one flick of the wrist, a heart shaped blade went flying towards one of his knives. It knocked one out of his hand at the same time a Batarang knocked one from the other hand. I looked up at Batman, a bit shocked. He was too.

The villains on the ground noticed the large number of heroes they had to face and slowly backed up with their hands up. Still leaning on Black Canary, I looked around and sighed in relief when I noticed Stretch on the ground too. We were going to be fine.

Rose looked up and she grinned. As the platform disappeared, Canary helped me hobble over to my sister. I looked down and my eyes widened once again that night as I saw her leg. It was bent in a way no limb should ever be bent. Though she didn't seem to care as she squeezed me in a hug. "We made it," she whispered. I nodded. However, this was just the first step.

We both turned at the sound of the cackle that we'd heard our entire lives and the Joker glared at us. "Really Chelsea! I expected Rosie to do something, but you were my special little treasure. I raised you to be your best. Doesn't your daddy mean anything to you?"

I just glared at him in return. "Screw you, dad."

He just cackled again. "Oh, we're all screwed."

He maneuvered his fingers in his controlling gloves and plants shot up from the ground. Small flower buds on them bursted open, and out came the Joker Venom. Us three remaining ex-villains didn't waste any time. Stretch grew and stepped on top of the many vines while Red Rose sent them back into the ground or made more to smother the gas and I threw my special blades at them, creating plants both flaming and frozen. The gas and plants were gone.

Stretch hurriedly limped towards us. "Hear anything about Shadow?" he asked.

"She's fine."

He smiled and I knew that no matter what happened to us, we would still be a family. Which is good because that's when Batman walked up to the three us and gave a signature Batglare.

"Talk. _Now_."

**What did all of you readers think? Again, I personally really liked this chapter and I hope everyone found it enjoyable as well. Please review, favorite, or follow! Thank you all so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm such a bad author when it comes to updating. Sorry everyone. Just know that I worked really hard on this chapter and I spent so much time on it. I decided to add a bit more of a backstory onto certain characters because they haven't really had one introduced yet, so I hope you guys like it. **

Shadow's POV

It felt like I had weights attached to my eyelids as I slowly opened them. My memory was blank after rolling on the street in Gotham and I found myself somewhere foreign. The walls were rocky and I was in a white bed with a bunch of machines hooked up to me. I remembered my broken ribs and my head throbbed as I sat up. The memory of Klarion in the shadow world wedged itself into my thoughts and I groaned. I had to at least try to be good.

I heard voices outside of my little room and strained my hearing.

"... see her? It's not like I'm going to try to break her out if she hurt herself that much."

It was Jimmy. Jimmy was here, wherever "here" was. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and groaned. My whole body felt sore as I slowly walked out of my bed and leaned against the wall.

I heard more mumbling on the other side of the door and stumbled forward to grab the knob. I leaned my forehead on the door and sighed as I heard his voice again.

"I know she ran into Klarion; let me go in there! I need to see her, to know she's okay!" He was starting to yell. I tried to turn the knob but my hand, slick with sweat, slipped and my arm slammed into the door. I let out a small cry as I dropped to the floor, the pain in my ribs exponential. My door was yanked open and the next thing I knew I had someone's arms wrapped around me.

"Michelle, don't ever scare me like that again," Jimmy whispered, holding tight.

"No promises."

The clearing of a throat caused the both of us to look up at Zatara, the Justice League's magician.

"I see you are awake. We will be conducting an interrogation on the both of you separately in a few minutes. I suggest you not try anything."

With that, he shut my door and walked off. I sighed. "I take it the mission was somewhat a success?"

"I guess," Jimmy shrugged. "I mean we stopped the plant and saved the Justice League and their team from Joker Venom. Red Rose and I kind of got blown up after a first attempt and Robin was the one to actually wreck the-"

"What?" I demanded.

"Robin was the one to actually blow up and kill the plant-"

"Not that! What do you mean, 'kind of got blown up'?"

"Just a small explosive that sent us both into the wall. I broke my ankle, but Red Rose got it much worse. Her leg, like, popped out of place. Though they patched me up already. But what about _you? _I saw you being thrown into buildings and you and Klarion battled in the shadow world! What happened with that?"

My gaze averted his; I didn't want to talk about it with him. We already had enough to worry about. After a few minutes if silence, the door opened again. Zatara looked down at Jimmy, who slowly stood up and followed him into the hall. I silently wished him luck before shutting the door and slowly pushing myself into a standing position. Sure, we helped the heroes, but that doesn't mean our pasts could be erased. Though I remembered Artemis and how she was forced into the crime life and how she got out. We could make it through this.

Stretch's POV

I sat down across from a green skinned girl that looked just a bit older than me. I knew she was Miss Martian from previous missions and offered a small smile. The corners of her mouth twitched up, but that was all. Sighing, I asked, "First question?"

"It's not exactly like that. I'll be going into your mind and sort of sifting through to get information. I'm sorry, but I'm a bit new to this," she mumbled the last part.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have much to hide anyway."

She took a deep breath and her eyes turned green. My mind went blank.

My mother pulled me by the collar of my shirt and shoved me into a narrow closet. I could barely fit. I had to get smaller, I had to fit. Suddenly the darkness seemed larger and my arms no longer pressed against the walls. I'd shrunk.

_I was locked in my room which was covered in posters of the Flash. I lived in Central City, where he worked most of the time. I wanted to be hero. My mother had refused to slip me dinner for the past three days and I was starting to get lonely. I wanted to have someone to talk to, even if it were me in the mirror. Though I didn't have a mirror. Just someone else to communicate with. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them, I saw myself. I jumped, but the other me didn't._

_I'd been practicing my powers for months, for it was all I could do. There were at least twenty other mes in the room and before I knew it, my door was yanked open. My mother gaped at me before striding over and smacking me on the head. The next day, Sportsmaster came for me while she stood smugly to the side. She handed me over to the villains._

Memories of my training and early missions passed by in blurs. The only ones that slowed were the memories involving Mick. The first time I saw her when we were nine. Comforting her after Sophie's death. Training with her and missions. Her whispering the plan of escape in my ear and the fluttering of my heart. Then our whole day together. It was sped up but I still felt the warm feeling. Memories flew by until it stopped with me holding her not long ago, checking if she was okay. Then I was back in the room, gasping for breath. Miss Martian stared back at me before awkwardly backing out of the room. Zatara came in a moment later.

"You may go to one of the extra rooms in the mountain for now."

He led me to an empty room and shut the door behind him. I shivered without meaning to. At least I was going to be starved or punished like when I was younger. It had been a long time since I had last thought about my terrific childhood. It wasn't something I liked to dwell on.

Queen of Hearts' POV

After a very quick explanation brought by us three escapees, Batman decided to have some more in depth investigations. Stretch started to leave with Zatara and the younger team and Red Rose and I were started to go with Batman and the other Leaguers. I saw Robin and Red Rose share a look and I almost rolled my eyes. Anyone who had been in the same room as the two of them could tell that something was going on.

I felt the throbbing in my head again, a stronger pulse this time. I knew I'd been bleeding internally from the dent in my head, but it was slowly. I didn't think that it'd affect me quickly yet I felt myself start to sway and my vision darkened. I fell backwards and a pair of strong arms caught me right before I hit the ground. Before I fell unconscious I saw a pair of pale green eyes looking down at me, concerned.

When I woke up I found myself in a bed in an all white room, my head still throbbing. I gingerly raised a hand to my head and winced. It wasn't that large of a dent, but the internal bleeding did its damage. I guess the Justice League had ways to fix the thing that would've killed me. There were bandages on my charred skin and the nausea I felt before was gone. I pushed myself into a sitting position and sighed. What were we going to do? I didn't even know where the rest of the team was or where I was.

I slipped out of the bed and landed sloppily on my feet. The room swirled around me for a second but returned to normal after I shook my head slightly. I took a deep breath and slowly walked forward. I was surprised to find myself still in complete costume except for my boots, which were next to the bed. I slipped them on and slowly made my way out of the door. I heard voices down the long hallway and I leapt behind a corner and pressed into the wall.

"When should I begin? I can perform it while they are unconscious, if that is necessary," a deep voice said. My eyes widened. What could be performed when we were unconscious?

"No. They may have to present a certain view and they should be able to," a rougher voice responded. _Batman_. I pressed even further into the wall, for I knew I wasn't supposed to be there.

The voices came closer and I realized the other belonged to Martian Manhunter. I realized that he'd be going through our minds to find what he needed and I immediately felt violated. My thoughts were mine and mine alone.

Those thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an opening door and I froze. I heard a small groan that told me that Rose was in there and I figured they were just checking on us. Silently and making sure to stick to the shadows, I slipped out of the corner and hurried to my room. As I approached I saw a shadow rapidly growing on the ground. I rolled backward on my shoulder and put up my fists. In front of me stood Batman, looking down on me.

"I know this sounds stupid, but what did I do?" I demanded, standing up.

"You have been a villain since you were born and you made the exact opposite decision of what your character implies when switching sides. With Red Rose I suspected it, especially because of her and Robin's... connection."

I snorted, and I swear I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Well, you can learn my true intentions soon," I smirked with a tilt of my head. I walked straight back into my room and sat cross-legged on the bed. A few minutes later, Martian Manhunter entered along with Batman.

I looked at them and shrugged. "I'm an open book."

Manhunter's eyes glowed red and all thoughts slowly drained from my head.

_I groaned as I was forced to my feet again by the mere thought of more pain. My dad lunged forward with his two carving knives and I barely twisted out of the way. 'What was that Chelsea! Stop and stand straight,' he hissed. I put my feet together and stood at attention as one knife was slashed across my arm. It was a deeper cut than most and tears started to form at the very edge of my eyes. 'Are you_ crying_?' he spat. Dad pushed the blade into the cut and pressed while I held back the tears through gritted teeth. I doubted any other seven year olds had to deal with this. _

_Rose and I were returning from a mission while holding some precious cargo. The Dynamic Duo was right behind us along with the cops. We had really messed up this time. Sweat and grime covered our faces as we slipped into the sewers. My younger sister was tripping behind me and I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of me. 'Rose, if Dad, Aunt Ivy, and my mom yell at you, tell them it was my fault.' I ordered. The ten year old's lip quivered and I gave her a hug. 'We have to go!' I insisted, pulling her forward. When we got back to headquarters, I offered myself up. No one else saw me for the next two days._

_I'm with Andrew on a mission in Star City. I gracefully leap and flip across buildings while he lumbers behind me. I hear the snap of a bowstring and duck just in time to see an arrow fly over my head. I see it's Red Arrow who fired it and we immediately get into a heated close combat match. I managed to get him on his back and throw down one of my specialized freezing blades and ice encases the left side of his body. I start to walk away when Andrew grabs my arm. He's much stronger than me so he wrenches me back. He smiles sadistically and says, 'Watch.' Then I see him put his hands out and shock the older hero. I shrug and stand idly as he screams. Dad always told me that the heroes should be hurt and it's fine if they die in the process. Though why does it feel so wrong? Red Arrow is writhing in pain while Voltz is laughing. I see Arrow's eyes start to close and I squeeze my boyfriend's arm. I tap the comms unit in my ear and tell him, 'Gotta go.' I leave seeing Red Arrow regain his breath and I feel more confused than ever._

My memories start going in fast forward, slowing when I faced my father after losing Rose and he slashed me across the face and when I first talked to Shadow about leaving. I didn't think it was possible for me. They quickened pace until they found the present and I was let out of the mental link. I gasped and clutched the sheets on the bed. I figured that Batman had gone into my mind as well because both heroes were staring at me. I realized that I had been crying and hastily wiped the tears away. I wasn't ever supposed to cry.

The heroes seemed to be exchanging words psychically and soon left. I curled my body into a ball and sniffed. I had been wrong before, for I felt smallest of all now.

**I** **think that I did rather well with this chapter. What did you guys think? I'm currently on spring break so I promise to update one or two more times before it ends. PROMISE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter before my spring break ends! Told you I would do it! I hope it's good enough for you! No long monologues since it is currently 11:06 and I have to wake up in less than seven hours to get ready for school. Wait, 11:07...**

Red Rose's POV

After Queen of Hearts passed out and one of Robin's teammates, Aqualad, caught her, I was practically herded onto a Green Lantern platform as Batman himself took my sister. Robin and I glanced at each other one last time, knowing very well how badly things could end up.

In a few minutes we were brought to a large tube-like thing. It reminded me a bit of the transporters I used to use. The Leaguers stepped inside, starting with Batman who provided access for Queen of Hearts. Martian Manhunter went in after providing me access and I limped into the tube. Seconds later I found myself in a large room with a view of space and the Earth below. I almost gasped at the sight, seemingly small.

"Hey!" Black Canary called. I looked over at her and she waved. I limped over.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to get your leg back into place. Come on."

I followed her down a hall and into a room with a white bed. I sat down onto it and tilted my head.

"So," I dragged the word out. "What now?"

"Well, it's going to be painful to get it back. Not that I don't think you can handle it, but it would be easier to give you some anesthesia."

"Point taken. It's logical and would provide better healing."

"You don't mind if it's in the form of a needle, right?" she asked. I shook my head. She slowly pushed the needle of a syringe into my neck and I saw her open the door and call someone from the hall. I decided sleep would be nice so I laid down and closed my eyes. A few moments later I felt multiple points of pressure on my leg and a sharp shock ran through my body. I moaned and felt another needle pierce my skin; I slowly gave in to sleep.

When I awoke, I was alone. There was a dull ache running through my previously injured leg and for the first time in a long time the rest of my body was without pain. I touched my back gingerly and found it to be wrapped in bandages. Guess they patched me up a bit.

I slowly sat up and sighed. I wondered how Robin was doing. I found it odd that he just let me keep the knowledge of his true identity but I would've figured it out eventually. I was already suspicious; it wasn't rocket science. Batman had to be rich with access to tech and millionaire Bruce Wayne owns one of the largest tech companies in the world. Plus Robin came to Gotham not long after Richard Grayson. Again, not rocket science.

I wondered what was going to happen next when the door squeaked open and my head snapped to the right. Martian Manhunter and Batman walked in.

"Ahh, interrogation through memories. Smart."

No response. What else would you expect?

"Whenever you're ready," I offered. Manhunter's eyes turned a glowing red and I felt two other presences in my mind.

_'Rose, darling, it isn't that hard,' my mother insisted. 'But, I don't_ want _to kill it!' She was working on training my powers and my objective was to kill a rabbit. I didn't want to kill anything; few six year olds do. 'Listen!' she growled. 'Kill it now or Daddy's gonna burn you later!' I shook my head. 'I'm not killing it!' She glared at me and a second later a vine wrapped around the dab it's neck. 'No!' I yelped, sending the vine back into the ground. My mother's nostrils flared and she stormed over to me. 'Don't you ever hurt my babies again, you little brat!" she screamed, sending a dozen plants towards me. 'NO!' I screamed. Those plants, along with many more, exploded up from the ground and attacked Poison Ivy. I panted and backed away when I felt a cold hand on my back. 'Rosie, time for some bonding.'_

_I broke out of the strong grip my father had on me and bolted back into the woods. I couldn't go back. It didn't take long for me to hear larger bodies crashing through the trees and to feel heavy feet on the roots. I took a quick look back and the trees and bushes immediately became thicker. Twigs snapped across my face and the bark of the trees scratched my skin. I couldn't face the hot metal being pressed into my back. I couldn't be burned again. At eleven years old I had acquired more burn marks and scars than Queen of Hearts, though her scars were mostly mental anyway. I had been running for a long time, my pursues far behind me. Or so I thought. My footsteps slowed and I saw the city lights of Gotham nearby. Maybe I could find Batman and Robin and they could help me. My lead legs dragged through the dirt when I heard a soft tread behind me. I whipped around just in time to have the bullet sink into my leg. I screamed gripped my leg, sinking to the ground. My father came closer and pulled me by the hair. 'HELP!' I screamed. 'Help!' A moist cloth was slipped over my mouth and nose and I struggled to breath. The chemicals overwhelmed me and I told myself to get whelmed before blacking out._

_I found myself back in the torture room. It was right after my capture. I almost mentally begged Manhunter to not let me relive this. Fire erupted a few feet away from me and I shrieked before flipping away. Fire encircled me and covered the room. If I moved, I'd be covered in the red hot tongues. I stood there for minutes until the smoke overpowered the oxygen and I couldn't breath. I started to gasp for breath and I crumpled to my knees. It smelled like something were burning and I gagged. Tears were leaking from the corners of my eyes and every breath hurt. The flames turned off as if powered by a switch and in walked my dad, swinging his crowbar. It hit me, over and over, until I felt numb. My back prickled and I whimpered. I saw him sneer and swing the crowbar again. Again. Again._

The memory passed along with following ones. The memory of my meeting with Dick went slower than any other and everything else passed in a blur. The first part of the plan. Jimmy and I being sent to work and our attempt of wrecking the plan. Everything up until seeing glowing red eyes flashed by and I snapped back to reality. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a shaky breath. After another minute, both heroes in the room left. I flipped myself over and dug my face into my pillow. Too much to keep away, too much to keep secret.

Shadow's POV

Forty-six minutes after Jimmy left, Zatara came for me. He silently led me down the hall. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry about that whole attacking you thing before. I had to keep the act going for a bit since they were watching me. So, sorry."

He didn't say anything. I let out a small sigh as he opened a door and gestured for me to go in. I immediately spotted the martian girl on the team and froze. "You're going to be looking into my mind, aren't you?"

She nodded. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"That's not a good idea. For your sake, I beg you not to do it." I was not going to expose someone else to my madness. I had almost caused Jimmy to lose his life; I couldn't let someone so good lose her mind.

"I bet I can handle it," she stated. I grudgingly sat down across from her and groaned almost silently.

_I looked around wildly. Where was I? Everything was black and white. Sophie stood next to me with the same expression. 'I thought we were safe from them!' my nine year old self sobbed. The two of us had been on the run from villains for months and we had just gotten to a good place. My sister shook her head. 'Sorry Mick. Though ignore what I said before. Use you powers. I'm trying to but I can tell that yours are stronger than mine. A lot stronger. I know this is going to sound absolutely horrible, but we have to give ourselves up.' 'What!' 'I know, I know. But we can't run forever and they'll either catch us or kill us. We have to get caught.' She gave me a hard squeeze and nodded at me. I let out a shaky sob and we popped back out of the shadow world. Black-suited men closed in around us and a large man with three scars across his face walked right up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I shivered. 'Come, we will show you the light.'_

_'You failed!' Savage roared. 'Apologies, master,' Sophie started. 'A simple apology can't cover this!' he spat. 'You must be punished.' His meaty hand wrapped around my throat and slammed me into the wall. I didn't make a sound for the first few, but soon came the moans, the whimpers, the cries, the screams. He threw me onto the ground and placed his foot on my chest. He put more pressure on it and I heard some snaps. My breath became hitched and I gasped. I was seeing flashing colors and spots and I saw red on my body. The toe of his boot connected with my stomach and I screamed. I was kicked in the head and I heard my sister scream before blacking out._

_I woke up slowly to see Sophie turning blue. She gave me a sorry look before being slammed into the wall and losing the light in her eyes. She fell to the floor, dead to the world. 'NO!' I screamed. Savage whirled around on me and before he could do anything I dissolved into my own shadow. I dropped down and let the shadows roll over me as I sobbed. It was all my fault that my sister was dead. I screamed until it sounded raw and inhuman. My breathing would come and go and my shoulders shook. My first true episode of madness. I beat the ground with my fists and the shadows pulled me in every direction. I choked out sob after sob and then my memory stopped. _

I heard another scream and I was stuck in a constant pounding in my hand. I felt myself, my real self, scream and fall onto the ground. I curled into a ball and let out an odd sound between a moan, a sob, and a scream. The screaming coming from someone else continued; it was the martian. I warned her. I sobbed again and I heard the door open. Something ran through my head and I felt nothing.

Queen of Hearts' POV

I had fallen asleep apparently, since I woke up to the door to my room cracking open. My face was still tear stained and I turned away when I saw that it was Batman.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I apologize for judging you so simply. After going through your and your partner Red Rose's memories, I would like to say that I was wrong you were forced to do many things and even then you didn't do them all. I am sorry for thinking you to be an exact copy of your father."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to him. He nodded, his mouth in a thin line.

"Thank you."

**Not my favorite chapter, but I still think it's good. I promise to provide more with Shadow in the next chapter. PROMISE. Thanks for reading and such and have a nice night!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I have had projects and homework and tutoring and so many other things! I hope you like this chapter! **

Mick's POV

It's pretty concerning to wake up in a hospital bed twice in a row. I grunted in pain as I pushed myself up. My ribs hurt and something felt wrong with my head. It was pounding. Looking around briefly, I found that I was in the same room I woke up in last time. I slowly began to recall what had happened: I had broken the link the martian girl had between us with my broken mind. I'd driven her out with my madness and knocked the both of us out. That really helped my case.

I closed my eyes and slowly opened them again as I heard the door creak open. In walked Jimmy, same unkempt hair and slightly tattered uniform. He saw my eyes skimming it and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm gonna change my look. Eventually."

"That's really what your worried about?" I asked. The humor was lost in the hoarse voice. "So, what exactly happened? Please don't tell me I hurt someone."

He shook his head. "Martian Manhunter came down to Earth and fixed Miss Martian's, I think that's what they called her, head. Good news is, all four of us are cleared. It was involuntary, at least according to us. Besides, it's not like we killed anybody."

"How long was I out exactly?" I asked, wanting more information.

"A bit less than an hour or so. Zatara carried you here and I've been checking in. So, how ya feeling, Mick?"

"Okay, I guess," I shrugged, the movement making my ribs ache. "How're Rose and Chelsea?"

"Actually, they just got here. Rose is on crutches and Chelsea is insisting that she can walk though she's half limping, half stumbling through every step. They put my ankle in a boot and you just have a few broken ribs. Business as usual."

Chelsea's POV

As soon as I could, I requested to get back to Earth where the rest of my team was.

"_Your_ team?" Batman asked gruffly.

"Yes, _my_ team. I want to be where they are and I know Red Rose does as well."

He sighed. "Alright. Maybe then we can decide what to do with the four of you. I'll get Red Rose."

I slipped out of my bed and waited in the hall impatiently until he led out Rose, who was on crutches. He took us to this large platform that seemed to function on zeta energy and told us to wait. He walked off again and a minute later a voice rang through the space headquarters, ordering all League members to Mount Justice.

A few minutes later Rose and I were sitting on a couch, waiting for Jimmy and Mick. Jimmy had told us before about Mick's little mental mix up before going to get her. I put my head back and sighed. A moment later I heard Rose spring up from where she was sitting and cry, "Robin!" I saw her hurriedly limp over to the entering hero and smile.

"If you two start making out right now, I'm going to have to talk to you Boy Blunder," I warned.

"Why still calling me that?" he asked.

"It bothers you. It has always been my first instinct to bother the bird and bat of Gotham. Even if we're on the same side now, it will take some time to get used to not doing that."

"Same side, huh? I take it you guys were cleared? Even her?" he continued, nodding his head at me. I rolled my eyes. He turned back to my younger sister. "You really shouldn't be walking, Rose."

"First name basis then?" I said, my eyebrows shooting up.

"Yeah, _Chelsea_," he countered, glaring.

"Okay then, _Dick Grayson_," I shot back. His eyes widened and he turned to Rose.

"I thought you weren't going to tell!"

"I didn't. You do realize that her detective skills are inferior only to Batman's, right? Besides, it's not rocket science. Just saying, our little, uh, meeting clinched it for me," she said. Robin continued to glare at me while I did the same to him. The standoff continued until footsteps could be heard in one of the hallways. I heard Jimmy's voice and, although hoarse, Mick's voice. As soon as they came into the open, she ran over and almost tackled me in a hug.

"You guys are okay!"

"Don't act so surprised." I started to smile. Rose hobbled over and gave Mick a quick squeeze. The four of us, finally reunited, sat down on the couch. Robin had left and I smiled inwardly. I doubted that we'd ever get along.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the entire League and Young Justice filed into the room we were in. It felt like we were show dogs and they were looking for the best in show. I was about to say something when Batman stepped up. "The League has decided that you four need to be separated. If you were to all live here and go to school in Happy Harbor, it would be a danger to those around you. So we have designated places for you to stay from now on. Stretch, you will remain here. Shadow shall go with Zatara. Red Rose and Queen of Hearts, you two are coming with me."

I stood up, not caring if it made me dizzy or not. "Wait just a minute. Are you really going to dictate where we live? Do you want to separate us to prevent a threat or because we are a threat? I refuse to have some cape-clad, updated Sherlock Holmes control my life!" I insisted indignantly. I saw the rest of the League look at me with either pity or admiration. Apparently I was the only one brave enough to go against the Batman. That or I was the only one stupid enough.

Without waiting for a response I stormed into the hall, bumping into the Atlantean on the Young Justice team, Aqualad, on my way out. I knew they'd try to get me back soon enough, so I quickly set out to find an exit. Once I did, I darted out and started to climb up the mountain. Once I reached the near top, I sat on a rock and sighed. I had overreacted, but things were getting weird for me. I'd spent my whole life being controlled. My parents had practically programmed me into being evil. I didn't want to not be in control of my life ever again.

About twenty minutes later, I heard the sound of rocks being crunched underfoot. Someone was coming up for me. I sighed once more and stood up. I could see Aqualad climbing below me. "What do you want?" I asked. He swung his leg over the rocky ledge I was standing on and stood up next to me. I silently groaned about my shortness, especially compared to him. He looked even taller than Andrew.

"I was simply wondering if you were alright," he replied.

"And to tell me that Batman wants my ass back down in the mountain?"

"Yes, but your wording is a bit off from what I would have said." I smiled a little at this.

"Is he mad?" I asked.

"No. Though the Batman tends to hide his emotions." I shrugged. "Shall we start to make our way down?"

"Sure."

Aqualad lowered himself onto the rocks below and started to make his way down. I was about to follow his lead when the rock I was standing on started to crack and it fell from beneath me. I plummeted down for a moment until I was able to grab a small piece of rock sticking out from the mountain. My small body swung along with the wind and a burnt area of my arm managed to get another rock dug into it. I let out a cry of pain as I saw the bandages rip and the charred, dead skin started to flake off. I couldn't help but let go. I fell more rapidly and I could see the ground getting bigger. Before I could fall anymore though, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and hold me. I turned my head and saw Aqualad, pale green eyes looking at me with concern. They were the same eyes I saw before when I passed out.

"Thanks," I choked out tersely.

"Your arm," he said. I looked at it and winced. The rock had broken the already weak skin and blood was starting to cover it.

"I'll be fine." To prove my point, I climbed the rest of the way down myself.

Once we were back on the ground, Aqualad turned to me. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately after. He seemed to be thinking something over but the situation was getting too awkward for me.

"I guess I have to go then," I said, ours eyes catching each other's. We held the stare for a moment until I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I looked down. "I-I'd better go," I stuttered, turning and walking back into the mountain. I slowly made my way to the center of it and found my friends there. Mick waited as Zatara typed in a code and half-smiled at me.

"See you tomorrow then." With that she stepped though the zeta tube. I walked over to Jimmy and sighed.

"Are you going to be okay here?" I asked.

"I'm probably going to be more okay than the rest of you. Mick doesn't really have anyone else. You two are stuck with the guy that is mortal enemies with your dad. I'm just here with two alien teenagers and a robot."

I smiled. "That's the spirit." I turned on my heel and walked toward the zeta tube. Batman looked down at me and I could tell his eyes were attracted to my bleeding arm.

"I'll be fine," I stated. Rose and Robin stepped into the zeta tube, followed by me then Batman. I found myself in a large cave area with large computers, weapon storage, and a fighting ring complete with equipment.

"The Batcave. Nice."

"We have a gym in the mansion for gymnastics and other things," Robin added.

"Robin," Batman scolded. "Don't tell them about-"

"About what, Bruce?" Rose and I said at the same time.

He sighed before pulling off his cowl, revealing Bruce Wayne. "I've got to give you two credit."

"Again, it's not rocket science," Rose pointed out.

"I'll just leave you three to it. But first, your arm needs to be tended to," he said, looking at me.

"I can do it," I responded, refusing to accept whatever he was trying to give me. He pointed over to an area in the back of the Batcave with multiple metal tables and various medical supplies. I wrapped my bloody arm with a bandage and immediately went towards the exit. Once I was out of the cave I found myself in a familiar ginormous mansion with high ceilings and lush furnishings. I saw Rose and Dick talking in a corner and I have my sister an exhausted look. She nodded and turned to him.

"Dick, can you show us where our rooms are? It's like two in the morning and I need to rest." He shrugged and led us up the stairs to a long hall.

"The master bedroom is at the end of the hall and my room is over there," he pointed to a door on the left side of the hall. "There are three other bedrooms, you can each choose one."

Rose walked to the one next to Dick's while I chose the one the furthest away from him. I slipped through my door and immediately noticed the balcony overlooking the whole Wayne Manor. I walked out into the moonlight and slowly sat down with my head against the stone. When I had chosen the hero business, I never imagined I'd have to change so much. What was I getting myself into?

**You know the drill. Please review, thanks for reading, blah blah blah. Though seriously, thank you for reading. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha! I'm earlier than usual! Sorry that these past few chapters haven't had too much action in them, but things will start to pick up. Trust this dorky blonde. I'd also like to say that I have a pole up on my profile relating to this story and the results will most likely affect the story. It has something to do with three out of four of our favorite OCs! So, please look into that and enjoy this chapter.**

Rose's POV

I woke up the next morning with sunlight peeking through the curtains. I froze, terrified, that this was some hallucination Dad had gotten me on when I remembered last night's events. I was living in Wayne Manor with my sister, possibly-boyfriend and former enemy. I slid out of bed and sighed as I saw I was still wearing my stupid costume. Mom wanted me to have her seduction-of-men powers and so forced me to dress in a skimpy skirt and top. I was also always supposed to act "peppy" in the field. I was grateful to be rid of that life.

I took off my mask and tucked my hair behind my ear, wondering what to do next. I'd been in the manor before, but not this area. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Dick's voice asked through the door.

"Sure."

He tentatively cracked opened the door and stepped in. "Hey."

"Hi," I sighed, plopping onto the bed.

"What's the matter? You finally got away and you're living the life of luxury. I'm here too along with your sister. Everything's finally fine."

"Nothing has ever been fine, Dick. That should be a sign for something. And I know it's a bit soon, but I think I'm in the middle of an identity crisis."

He sat down next to me and tilted his head like a confused puppy. "How so? You're Rose Ivy or Isley or whatever, daughter of Poison Ivy and the Joker. You've recently changed from villain to hero. Now you help people," he said it like it was obvious.

"That's the thing. _Now_ I'm good. Now. It makes it sound like before I was a monster and I just," I snapped my fingers. "Turned. I've always been forced to be someone, specifically that peppy, energetic, and hot teenaged villain that boys were supposed to chase after. I was supposed to be insane and cunning and, deadly. Red Rose is the character I've had to play my whole life, and now I don't feel like I know who Rose is."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll help you figure it out. The team and everyone else. That's what we do. So, something simple. You're fourteen, right?"

I groaned. "I don't think so. Mom always said I was born with spring, hence my extra strong powers, but that can't be right. Enhancing chemicals are in my body and that makes them so strong with the added perk that mine are stronger than hers. Plus, Chelsea did some tests and we both established that I wasn't born on the first day of spring. My birthday is either in November or December."

He looked at me with concerned blue eyes. "Seriously? Your life sucked."

I smiled. "Yeah. At least I know I'm older than you by what? A month or so?"

He smiled back. "A month or so, Rose the thirteen year old."

I laughed and I could tell Dick was satisfied with his work by the gentle smile he wore.

"You and Chelsea should at least try to make nice, you know."

"I bet she's just pissed that I'm taller than her."

"And I'm taller than you. Besides, she used to it with Shadow and Stretch. You're all the same height."

"Apparently, we're also all thirteen."

I leapt to my feet. "But this thirteen year old is taller!"

He laughed and I grinned from ear to ear. I wasn't an insane person who got joy in hurting others. I was a person who received joy from everything good in the world. Maybe I didn't have to take things so seriously. Maybe things were going turn out right for once.

Mick's POV

I was a bit weirded out when I learned Zatara would be the one take me in since he'd put so much attention on me. I narrowed it down to the fact that my powers were magic based. Something told me that Klarion paid that much attention to me for that reason too.

A few minutes after Chelsea stormed off, he walked up to me.

"So, you're just going to take me in? No ulterior motives or anything?" I asked.

"Well, I must confess that I'd like to know a bit more about your powers, strange as they are," he said in his thick Italian accent. _There it is,_ I thought. He walked over to Batman and started to converse with the other man.

After a few more minutes, Zatara came back.

"I hope you don't mind another teenaged girl in the house. My daughter Zatanna is takes after me and uses magic... often."

"That'll be great, actually," I smiled. "I used to have a sister."

He picked up pretty quickly that I didn't want the issue to be pressed.

"Shall we go then?"

"I just want a quick second." He nodded. I hurried over to Rose and squeezed her in a hug.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I shrugged.

"See ya then, Mick. Do me a favor and don't lose your head," she winked.

"I can only try," I laughed, turning to walk to my other friend in the room. Jimmy was leaning against a wall, an indifferent look on his face.

"Hey," I said once I stood in front of him. "What's up?"

"I'm going to be here with none of my friends."

"As am I. Your point?"

"It's just, weird. We've always had to protect each other and now that we're being separated, it feels like déjà vu from last night. I don't want to be away from you." The last part of his sentence was barely audible. I felt my face get hot as his turned red.

"Miss Martian seems pretty friendly. I'm sure we'll all settle in." He just sighed as an answer. Zatara cleared his throat near the strange tube emitting a blue light. "Good luck, Jimmy," I whispered before kissing him on the cheek. I saw his eyebrows shoot up and he obtained a weird kind of smile. I laughed to myself and walked to my new guardian. Chelsea walked in and I gave her a small smile before stepping through the tube.

When I stepped out next, I found myself in a dark area with a crack of light peeking through. Zatara stepped out and said something backwards. The next moment two concrete slabs slid away from each other and revealed a graffiti filled area under a bridge. He said a few more backward words and a set of steps appeared.

"Thanks," I said, walking down the conjured stairs. My ribs still ached a bit, but not nearly as much as before when I walked. "So... This is New York, isn't it? I've been in alleys and on rooftops and stuff for a few missions, but I've never actually seen the city. I've never seen a lot of things."

Zatara stayed quiet. After a decent amount of sneaking around under the starry night sky, we arrived at the backyard of a small, two floor house. It was a light blue and there were a few lights on at this late hour. He muttered something that I guessed had something to do with his daughter before leading me through a back door. I walked through a narrow hall with pictures hanging on the walls. A head poked through a doorway up ahead.

"Hey Dad," she greeted. She must have been Zatanna with light blue eyes and black hair.

"Hello Zatanna. This is the girl I said I'd be bringing back," he responded, gesturing to me. I put a hand up in greeting.

"Hi. I'm Shadow, but since I'll be living here I might as well just tell you that my real name is Michelle. Though everyone calls me Mick." I could see Zatanna's eyes skimming over me, judging every bit.

"I will leave you both to it," Zatara said, walking off to some undisclosed location. Zatanna walked up to me. She was an inch or so taller, but I was fine with that.

"So, you're the former villain, huh?" she asked with a quirked brow. I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that _former_ is the key word there," I smiled with the same mischievous expression. I had the feeling that I'd be a lot less serious and somber now that I was away from the life I hated. Now I had more opportunities to make friends and maybe a new sister.

"Come on, Mick." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall and up the stairs into a light blue room with hard wood floors and multiple little lavender rugs. Things were strewn over dressers and in the middle of the room was a long bed with a blue and white striped comforter. "Give me a second, I've been practicing since Dad called."

She put her hands up in the direction of the bed and said with sureness in her voice, "Etacilpud dna tup revo!" Another bed of the exact same look appeared in a swirl of energy and hovered over the original. Zatanna gave a small laugh. "Oops, forgot something. Nedoow smaeb troppus deb!" Small wooden beams appeared in the same way and fitted themselves under the second bed, making bunk beds.

I smiled wider. "Awesome. You know, my powers are magic based. Maybe one time you can try to teach me how to do stuff like that."

She grinned too, a sly one that was similar to mine. "Try it now. Just create a ladder or something. All you have to do is say the word backwards and concentrate."

I took a deep breath, putting my hands out. "Okay, okay. Um, reddal?" Nothing happened.

"Maybe a little more confidence," she laughed.

"Oh, shut up." But I was smiling too. "Reddal!"

This time, it worked. In a swirl of what only could be described as silver and red lined shadows, a black ladder was formed.

"Shadow version. Cool," Zatanna commented.

"I guess it has something to do with my shadow powers."

"What, can you like disappear into shadows and send than after people or something?"

"Or something," I shrugged. "There's this whole 'shadow world' place, but it's maddening. I can shoot little blasts of shadows, but that's pretty much it. I can make simple shaped object from them, but they disappear on contact. Like, if I made a physical ball of shadow it would be gone as soon as someone touches it. Nothing too major," I explained.

"What do you mean by maddening?" she asked.

"I mean, if I wake up screaming in the middle of the night, know that that's a portion of why."

We both stayed silent for a little.

"Sorry," I spoke up. "It's just a little weird. I want you to know just in case because it happens somewhat often and... I always mess things up."

Zatanna slung her arm over my shoulders. "Mick, I can already tell you need to give yourself more credit. Something also tells me that you've been a different person lately. Depressed." She sat down on her bed and patted a spot next to her, where I hesitantly sat down. "Come on. I am now your sister, tell me."

My head started to pound the slightest bit and I held it tightly in one hand. "Please don't say that yet; it's part of the problem. It started a bit over a year ago and has gotten worse since. My mentor used to be the baddest of the bad when it comes to villains. I don't know if you know who Vandal Savage is, but he's awful. When my friends and I were on that team, we failed a few times. Though this time in particular we really messed up. We'd get tortured. My sister Sophie and I were getting the worst of it. I was first. He hurt me, really, really, badly. Broke a lot of things. I fell unconscious after awhile, but not before I heard Sophie scream someone. When I woke up, I only had a second to see her before Savage broke her neck and, and... He killed her. It was my fault and now she's dead and I can't do anything! It all my fault!" I sobbed, breaking into tears. I was letting out a year's worth of grief in front of someone I'd known for ten minutes.

Zatanna wrapped her arms around me as I cried and cried. I felt my mask slip off but didn't bother to grab for it as it fell.

"Mick, it isn't your fault," the other thirteen year old soothed. "You and your sister were unfortunate enough to get stuck in something horrible. There's nothing you could've done."

"Of course there's something I could have done, Zatanna! I could've stopped us from being kidnapped in the first place! I could've stayed conscious for longer! It's all my fault."

Zatanna hugged me more tightly and I heard her sigh. "You tried you best. Sophie would be doing the same thing as you if she were in your place, and you'd be urging her to move on. Think about what she'd tell you now."

I pulled away and wiped the tears from my silver eyes. "She'd tell me to shut up and go make out with Stretch," I laughed, blushing fiercely as my tears seemed to evaporate.

"What!" She started laughing too.

"She was open and didn't care what people thought of her. Stretch is one of three other people who switched sides with me, and I kind of like him. Sophie would always push me to talk about it to him, though I was too embarrassed. I think he likes me too, but I don't really know. I kissed him on the cheek before I left and he seemed to enjoy it," I shrugged.

Zatanna continued laughing even more. "I have the feeling this is the start of a beautiful sibling-like relationship," she said, lying down on her bed.

"Same."

"Need something to wear for bed?"

"Let's do that tomorrow," I answered, taking off all of my clothes except for my black leggings and strapless shirt. I climbed up my odd little ladder and onto the top bunk, pulling the blankets over me.

"Night Mick."

"Night Zatanna."

Jimmy's POV

As soon as my friends left, I immediately felt out of place. I mean, I usually did. My best friends were three girls and I was hopelessly in love with one. Well, maybe not hopelessly. Mick had kissed me on the cheek before she left.

A little while after I was left alone, Miss Martian and Superboy walked into the area where I was standing. I got off the wall and made my way to them. Miss Martian gave me a warm smile while the latter glared.

"Can one or both of you show me around? I am going to be living here."

"Sure!" Miss Martian chirped. "You can call me M'gann by the way. Or Megan, since it's an Earth name. That's Conner."

"Jimmy. So, what kind of stuff do you have here?"

"Oh you know, normal things. Plenty of rooms for people, a kitchen-living room, showers, training room, locker room, a hangar, and the library is super big too. Of course, there are other things like the med bay, but you've already been there and..."

I stopped listening to her, taking in and memorizing every inch. There was definitely a lot to take in. I could tell that Conner was glaring at me the whole time, but I didn't care. He seemed to do that to his friends anyway.

_Don't worry about him, it takes a bit for him to warm up to anyone,_ a voice echoed through my mind. I jumped back and subconsciously grew a little.

"Was that _you_ in my head!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Megan!" she said suddenly, smacking herself in the head. "Sorry. I keep forgetting how weird that is for humans. Everyone else here is used to it."

"Um, okay then. It's actually pretty late so I'm going to go kick the bucket. See ya." I gave a small wave before starting back towards my new room. Things were definitely getting interesting for us. I wondered how the others were doing. It was always weird for me to picture how they were feeling about things because I don't have any of the mental issues Rose, Chelsea, and Mick have. We all had some pretty messed up childhoods, but at least mine didn't leave lasting impressions. I'd actually developed my powers to conquer my fear and mental block when it came to certain things from my young adolescence. For example, I learned to duplicate myself by willing there to be someone to talk to. It was maddening to sit in a room for days, just mumbling to yourself. By creating another person I eliminated the issue of future possible problems involving me talking to myself and only myself. I began to shrink when I'd gotten big enough for the closet I was shoved in to press me into horrible positions. I'd eradicated any possibility for me to have any illnesses involving the mind whatsoever.

I did hope that the other three were doing fine. I'm sure Rose was, especially with her and Robin's recent realization that the rest of us have known for a long time. Though Chelsea seemed to despise the Boy Wonder and I doubted she liked Batman. Mick was with Zatara and he didn't seem too bad. I'd heard him mention something about having another teenaged daughter and I wanted Mick to be able to get over Sophie once and for all with a new sister figure. She was very down lately, and I hated to see her like that.

I found myself thinking more and more about Mick these days. I considered whether or not she did the same to me. _Probably not, _I said mentally, dismissing the thought. We've always just been friends and... Yeah. It wasn't a very convincing thought but it stuck nonetheless.

In a day's time we had accomplished so much for ourselves. Queen of Hearts, Red Rose, Shadow, and I, Stretch, used to be villains. We hurt people for the sake of hurting them. Though now, now we were heroes. We'd make this chance count.

**Okay, you guys know the drill. Special thanks to all the guest readers who manage to keep up with me even when I'm late! Thanks for reading and please review AND vote on the new pole on my profile!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't apologize enough for not updating. I am not going to make any excuses either. Though I will most likely receive the punishment of waking up really late for school tomorrow. I do it all for you guys. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT WILL LATER AFFECT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY SO PLEASE VOTE! Though I only I will know what to do with the results... Hehe...**

Chelsea's POV

I woke up outside, still sitting on the balcony. I mentally scolded myself for that; I was still in my Queen of Hearts persona and it wouldn't exactly have benefitted Bruce Wayne for a villain to be seen sleeping in part of his house. I stood up, stretching, and walked inside. Taking it all in, I realized that my new room was huge. Well, huge compared to my old room that was the size of a closet. A somewhat big closet but still not much room.

I heard laughing in another room and figured Rose and Dick were talking. At least they'd finally realized they should date. It had been obvious to everyone but them for years. Just like Mick and Jimmy... I'll have to set something up them later. Though that kid Dick or Robin or whatever still annoyed me. Maybe it was because I'd spent years viewing him as my lesser for everything. He's younger, less experienced, and he was never my priority. Batman was. That's what had been drilled into my head since day one. Yeah, I had a messed up childhood. Really messed up.

"And what are you going to do now, Chels?" I sighed, looking at my reflection in a mirror stuck to the wall. My injuries were still there, not that they'd affect me, but Batman didn't strike me as the "if you feel pain you are weak" kind of guy. He'd probably bench me for a while or something like that. My future here was vague and I don't like having a vague knowledge on anything.

"Chelsea! You awake? Dick says it's time for breakfast!" Rose called from the hall.

"Coming!" I replied, tucking a few hairs that had fallen from my ponytail behind my ear. I took one last look in front of the mirror-had I really looked that disheveled before?-before sighing and leaving my luxurious room.

Walking through the hall filled with expensive paintings and furniture, it finally dawned on me just how different things were going to be. I'd have to go to school. I'd have to live a double life. More specifically, I'd have to live a fake life as the new ward of millionaire Bruce Wayne. Oh what fun that would be.

When I finally navigated myself to the kitchen, I was the last one there. Bruce was sitting at the table, talking with Dick and Rose while a butler dude walked around cooking and cleaning.

"So... Hey," I said, sliding into a chair between my sister and my new legal guardian, I guess.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Bruce asked. I could reach out and touch the awkwardness in the air.

"Sitting outside," I shrugged. "The balcony is nice."

"Hm. I guess it is," he muttered in response. Silence lingered until the butler dude set down a plate in front of each person. Mine had a large omelet on it with multiple waffles, fruit, and even some bacon. I gave it a bewildered look and me and Rose both looked at each other.

"Is there an issue?" Bruce asked.

"No, no, it's just that we've never had this much food before. I don't think I've ever _seen_ this much food," Rose answered.

"Well, the real villains had lots of food, but they pretty much starved us," I added.

"Yet another thing to add to their criminal rap sheets: child abuse!" she chimed in. I snorted.

"Truth be told, that's probably the least heinous thing any of them have done!"

We started laughing until we realized the strange looks Dick and Bruce were giving us.

"What?" Rose asked. "Everyone we're related to has been in Arkham. It rubs off a little."

"You two have never even seen this much food?" Dick inquired.

"We have, but it was just glances at our 'superiors' plates coming from the kitchen," I said, bending my fingers during the word superiors.

"Then I suggest you two enjoy the cooking," Bruce smiled. Rose beamed back at him and even I offered the faintest hint of a smile. It wasn't much, but hey, it was a start.

After some more awkward conversation, Rose and I had managed to eat a decent amount of what was on our plates. That is, decent in my opinion.

"You guys gonna finish anything?" Dick asked, giving us a weird look again. "I mean, come on, Rose. You didn't even touch the bacon. Everyone likes bacon." I had to agree with him there.

"I don't really do meat," she shrugged. "I'm a vegetarian."

"And that makes sense how? You have part-plant DNA. Wouldn't eating a plant classify as cannibalism?"

She lightly punched him in the arm. "Stay whelmed, Bird Boy. They used to have us slaughter any meat we would eat and frankly, that makes it a lot less appetizing. I've never been able to stand killing anything. And it is not cannibalism! Plants are different. They're special," she lectured before bolting upright in her seat. "Holy crap! I just sounded like my mom!"

Dick and I busted out laughing as her face turned as red as her hair. Bruce wasn't saying anything as Rose started punching the both of us an insisting that we both "shut up now". Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

Later on, the two of us were being shown a special gym for training by Bruce and Dick. There was one in the Batcave too, but this room had much more equipment. Rose and I both acrobats ran to inspect everything.

"Can we use this now...?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to argue after the morning going well.

"Seeing as you'd both do it anyway, feel free. By the way, I had Alfred pick up some clothes for you two. Just some things for you to change into until you're able to get new costumes and more proper clothes. Sorry to duck out, but I have a meeting."

With that, Bruce left. Rose and I grabbed some sweatpants and tank tops that Alfred-the butler dude as I soon realized-had picked up and went to training. We spent the day happily swinging like monkeys on the uneven bars, flipping off the balance beam and practicing all sorts of tricks. It was actually pretty enjoyable and by the end of the day Dick wasn't such a little roach anymore. I was actually happy, something that I thought I could never feel. Perhaps this was going to be better than I first thought.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

I punched another one of the ninjas in the face before spinning around and kicking another. Stupid League of Shadows. I back flipped away from a muscle stooge who swung his fist at me and threw a bola from my utility belt that wrapped around his legs. He fell with a satisfying and loud thud. I grinned before turning to the hoard of black suited people in front of me.

_Little bit of help here?_ I asked through the mind link.

_Just a second, beautiful,_ a voice attempting to sound flirtatious sounded through my head. I rolled my eyes.

_Did you just roll yours eyes, babe?_ Kid Flash asked.

_No, Wally. It was the president of Mexico._

_No need to be-_

_ Just get over here!_

A flash of yellow and red sped through the crowd in front of me as I continued to beat up the trained assassins. It was supposed to be a simple and covert observation mission. There had been intel about a small Shadow's base in South America and we were investigating. Turns out the word "small" was incorrect. The Shadows had been attacking for what felt like hours.

I drop kicked another villain then jumped up and head butted another. They were closing in. My hand shot to my utility belt and I pulled out a queen of hearts card. I threw it on the ground and it spewed a thick fog. Knowing I wasn't visible, I slipped out of the crowd and began attacking each assassin individually. When the fog cleared, only one remained. I grinned before running and vaulting off the ground then landing a kick on their shoulder. I stood up and brushed the dirt from my hands on my pants. I was done and the rest of the team was wrapping up as well. Batman had asked my team to join up with the younger heroes' team. Honestly, we didn't really have a choice.

Even though it had only been a week, we'd already gotten really close. Artemis already knew us, but not well. Nevertheless, she quickly made friends with me, Rose, and Mick. Miss Martian, or M'gann, was nice from the start. Jimmy seemed to be fitting in quite nicely with Robin and Kid Flash, the latter hitting on all of us. Superboy was... Superboy. Aqualad had already made a good impression on me and he was very welcoming. He seemed pretty cool.

_Stretch and I are done_, Shadow reported through the link.

_Only waiting for you, Miss M. Go for it!_ my sister encouraged.

Miss Martian knocked out the last of our enemies and we all boarded the bioship, her weird, organic martian ship. I slid into my seat and blew some of my hair out of my face. Artemis, Mick, and Rose had helped me cut it really short so that it was as short as Robin's. My bangs were stuck going sideways and they were colored red. As for my new costume, I wore black combat boots with bright red laces, black armored leggings with a red utility belt, and a form-fitting red tank top with a heart cut out on the back over a long sleeved black t-shirt that had a cowl similar to Artemis' at the base of the neck. I now wore fingerless gloves and my eyes were exposed, but I was okay with that.

Mick had learned some magic in the seven days I didn't see her, and she was pretty good. She still wore her silver headband and mask because of her silver eyes that made her insecure for some reason, but instead of what she used to wear, Mick wore black pants, a gray short sleeved shirt with horizontal black stripes, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.

Jimmy had dropped his mask and wore black pants similar to Robin's along with a red short sleeved shirt and black boots. I noticed how muscular he'd gotten with the new costume on and smiled, thinking Mick would've noticed it as well.

Rose had opted for a costume change as well, something long overdue. She now wore a green camisole with a cropped red tank top, green pants with a red utility belt, knee high red boots, and long red gloves.

There was more different than the costumes, however. We were different. We had changed for the better. Things were going to get better.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. It's LATE, okay! Please vote on my pole, review, favorite, follow, or alert. THANKS FOR READING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't apologize enough for not updating in almost a freaking month. I've been so infuriated with myself because I wasn't able to get this done. I'm really sorry and the guilt has been eating away at me while I struggled to write this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better after such a long wait :( **

Jimmy's POV

It was safe to say that we'd all settled in. It had been a little longer than a month since the four of us had gotten here, and things were going quite well. There hadn't been many large criminal threats in that time, which was surprising. You'd think after a large attack people would gladly wreak havoc during the clean up. Not this time apparently.

I found myself strolling through the mountain, bored out of my mind. I passed M'gann cooking with Conner staring at static, Wally and Artemis arguing, Robin and Rose doing whatever they did as a couple, and Chelsea and Kaldur talking. Chelsea had been acting... weird, lately. Really weird. She was the leader of our team and had occasionally clashed with the leader of our new team, Kaldur, but she wasn't going against authority as usual.

I also didn't get Robin and Rose. I mean, sure they'd been interested in each other for awhile, but how could they just get together so quickly? According to her, he just leaned in and kissed her while she was on a mission. I didn't get how that made them how they were now at all.

Another thing that confused me was how Rose and Chelsea had always said that me and Mick so obviously liked each other and that we should get together. It was definitely obvious for people like M'gann and Conner, and Wally and Artemis made plenty of sense too. But me and Mick? No, never... No.

Did I like her? _Yes_. But not in that way. At least, I'm pretty sure. I think.

And I'm supposed to be the smart one. I need better knowledge on girls.

As I was thinking this puzzling thought I passed the training room and saw Mick in simple shorts and a tank top. All she was doing was beating up a punching bag, yet I couldn't help but notice how good she looked even when sweat was pouring down her face, her snow-white face framed by her ebony hair that was straight and curly in a perfect sort of way and... Oh, _no_. I _did_ like her that way.

I must've been staring or something, because when Mick noticed me she gave me an odd look before coming over to talk to me.

"Whatcha thinking about, Jimmy? You were staring for like five minutes."

I noticed the faint smile playing on her lips and barely resisted the urge to blurt out that I was thinking about her.

"Oh, nothing. Just stuff," I replied, hoping the awkwardness in my voice didn't show.

"Stuff like...?" she asked as she quirked an eyebrow. God, she was cute when she did that.

"Nothing in particular." I decided to divert attention away from myself and said, "Have you noticed that, um, Chelsea has been acting weird lately?"

She laughed. "Seriously, dude? She's just acting... different. A little nicer, I guess. Maybe that just comes with changing sides. Though now that you mention it, she does seem to be warming up to Kaldur." I noticed a soft shade of red spread across her and tried to hide my confusion. What did she have to blush about? It's not like she liked me.

Mick's POV

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I was blushing in front of him! And when I was talking about relationships too! How obvious could I make it that I liked him? He was the smart one! He could probably figure out what I was thinking just by seeing my expression. I averted my gaze from him and instead chose the floor before hurrying away. God, that was embarrassing.

I'd never really gotten why so many of ours friends said that me and Jimmy should just "make out and hit our heads against the wall after realizing how stupid we were for not getting together". Well, Chelsea was the only one who said that, but _still_! I liked Jimmy a lot. _A lot_ a lot. Though there was no way that the feeling was mutual. Ever since we'd first met at the age of nine, I knew there was something magical about him, even if I was convinced he had cooties. But he didn't like me that way. I'm super insecure, an involuntary raving lunatic, and not even super smart or pretty. Rose and Chelsea had been trained since they were born to have genius level intellect and Jimmy was naturally great with anything involving technology, math, and all that stuff. Meanwhile, I'm standing in the corner without any real education because me and my sister had been on the run since I was six. I taught myself how to read and write, but I'd still classify myself as a solid B student. Average.

As for the pretty part, my two friends have me beat. Rose has her high cheekbones, a sharp nose that looks perfectly fine on her, perfectly pale skin, long legs, flowing red hair and bright green eyes. Chelsea has blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes that had brightened from their grayish hue after leaving, and a small and delicate nose. They're models while I am once again standing in the corner with my ghost-white complexion, shoulder length black hair that was a really weird mix of straight and curly, large silver eyes that I absolutely hated, and there was the fact that other than those features, I looked completely boring and normal. Average.

No, Jimmy _couldn't_ like me that way.

After blindly going through hallways, I looked up and sighed. Was I really that nervous to tell him?

"'Sup, Mick."

I whirled around and let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that the voice I'd just heard belonged to my red-headed companion.

"Hey, Rose. How's it going?"

"Same old same old. It seems to me that you can't say the same, however," she replied, a grin spreading over her face. "What did Jimmy do this time?"

"What?" I sputtered. "How... Why-"

"Dude, I _know_ you. And I know that whenever you're blushing or hurrying somewhere that way, it's because Jimmy did something. What happened?"

"We were talking about stuff and then suddenly he snaps away to the topic on how weirdly Chelsea has been acting lately. Then I said she seemed to like Kaldur and I blushed and I knew things would only get worse from there so I left. Quickly."

She tapped her chin. "You're right, Chelsea has been sort of into him lately. I'll talk to her about it later."

"She'll deny it."

"Oh, I know. But as I said, I know you. And her. And Jimmy. And I also know that the two of you need to get together."

"But how! You and Robin just kissed and now you're practically inseparable-"

"Hey!"

"And you've both known in the back of your minds that you liked each other. I'm positive Jimmy doesn't like me that way, but I really like him."

Rose gave me an are-you-serious look and sighed. "We're able to see love for everyone but ourselves."

I crossed my arms. "And what does that mean, _Miss Matchmaker_?"

She shot me a quick glare before replying, "Haven't you noticed that we're all saying, 'Oh! So and so is perfect for you!' to each other while none of us are paying attention to our relationships? We're quite ignorant that way."

"Don't get all philosophical on me, Rose," I warned.

She shrugged. "It just came to mind."

I sighed again. "Thanks for the advice."

"Um, I didn't actually _tell_ you anything yet-"

"I'll be going!"

Rose's POV

Something was going on with everyone. I mean, Mick and Jimmy were starting to go towards each other after years. Yeah, the other half of that couple had confronted me last week. Then there was Chelsea, who was getting into Kaldur. She was someone who always went against authority, so this was just weird. It's not like she was latching on to him or anything, but she talked to him more than anyone else on the new team and sometimes I'd catch her stealing glances at him. Besides, when had I become the matchmaker of the team? That was usually Chelsea and I, Chelsea more than I.

After Mick starting leaving, I shook my head and walked off to the living room. I noticed an annoyed Artemis eating an apple and leaning against the counter and we gave each other a look and said, "Wally."

"What happened this time?" I asked. I didn't really know her from her periodic time with us on missions, but we'd made fast friends.

"Chelsea and Kaldur were in here before talking about a mission or something, then in comes Baywatch. He wedged himself between them and starts hitting on your sister," she started.

"Then, naturally, she responds with something sarcastic and snarky that Wally of course takes seriously," I continued, a grin creeping across my face.

"And then I tell him that he obviously interrupted them, to which he responds that I'm jealous. Then Chelsea protests on my behalf and Wally says there is enough of him to go around."

I snorted and doubled over laughing, soon being joined by my friend.

"How many bruises?" I asked in my short windows of non-laughter.

"I think a dozen from each," she grinned.

"He's so delusional," I sighed.

"Hopeless."

"Thick."

"At least he doesn't hit on _you_ since you're dating Robin."

"We're not dating, really. Just together."

"Together a lot," she pointed out.

"Why is everyone saying that!" I blushed.

"Maybe because it's true?"

"Oh shut up, it'll be you and Wally in a few months!"

"Rose!" She punched me in the arm, but we were both laughing again.

Robin and Wally walked in then, Wally complaining about something. The latter stiffened as he saw Artemis and he pointed and shouted, "Evil!"

We burst out laughing again and Robin stared at us like we belonged in Arkham. Wally pouted at us and Artemis and I bit our lips to stifle our laughter. Robin walked over with a smile and tried to put an arm around me, but I ducked under last second.

"I don't think Wally wants you fraternizing with the enemy," I chuckled. I received a soft cackle and a "Well, it's true! Shut up, Robin!" from Wally. Artemis and I practically collapsed on the floor laughing and even Wally was starting to crack. I think someone came in during this event, but they backed out just as quickly.

Despite how antsy I was getting for action in the month long period after I moved in with the heroes, I was glad we were able to be together as a team for awhile. Even though things were getting complicated with everyone relationship wise, as friends and as a team things were really working out.

I always thought that my family lied within the mad mindset. That I'd be forced to act like them and soon think like them. Though I was with my family that day. I was with my longest known siblings and apparently some long lost ones, if that makes any sense. Family isn't determined by blood. It's determined by love.

Mick was right, I am getting philosophical. Let's just hope I don't start quoting Shakespeare or something.

**Please review! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around for this fanfic, especially to the guests who always manage to find this and review it again and again. You are all amazing and wonderful and THANK YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry! Here's the update! I've been really busy lately, so millions of apologies for that. Hope you guys like the chapter! **

Queen of Hearts' POV

"That's it!" I shouted. "I am _done!_" I stormed through the circle my so called friends had made around me and to the zeta tube.

"Queen of Hearts, it was merely a-" Batman started.

"A what? A _precaution?_ We've been here for over a month. We've been on missions! You seriously don't think you can trust us?" I spat back, my face turning as red as the laces on my boots.

"Your actions today did call into question whether you could be trusted or not," Aqualad said tentatively, grabbing my wrist.

I whirled around to face him and ripped my wrist out of his grasp. "Oh, shut up, Kaldur. I saw an opportunity and I took it!" I hissed.

"Against orders," Batman growled. "You could've gotten your teammates injured. You yourself received a broken nose."

As my nose just happened to throb then, I decided against telling him that Maroni had a gun with him too. Begrudgingly, I placed my gloved palm onto the stupid, bleeding thing and drew it back as soon as I felt it get soaked through. I quickly punched in a random location in the zeta tube and left my teammates and superior (I will forever hate that word) with a glare.

-EARLIER THAT DAY-

I delivered a hard roundhouse kick to the crook in front of me, and while he was doubled over I punched him in the face. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. I grinned. At least for now, I was done.

_Finished in my neck of the woods, heading to rendezvous point,_ I announced through the mental link. We were all dotted throughout Gotham Harbor, whether in open air or one of the various warehouses and sheds spread out in it. We were on a mission to stop Maroni, a mob boss in Gotham who'd acquired Kobra-Venom. Rumor had it that he had boxes of the stuff crammed into one of the buildings in the harbor. However, during our investigation we were naturally met with trouble. Though we knew where it was all stored, so we were all going to meet there, bust in, and take care of the mob boss. Yeah, were being the key word in that sentence.

I catapulted myself onto the roof of the nearest building and looked over my surroundings.

"The biggest one," I whispered to myself before spotting it. I mean, it was obvious. Did criminals really have to do things like this. "I hope _I_ was never this bad," I muttered, shooting my grappling gun across the buildings.

Finally, my feet softly padded onto the metal roof of the largest warehouse in the harbor. I peered over the rest of the harbor, looking for signs of action. I saw a few scattered puffs of smoke and flashes, but that was it. Everyone else seemed to be fighting, and I was the only one on the roof. After what felt like hours, I saw a flash of movement below me. Crouching on the edge of the roof, I noticed a man holding a large box. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was Maroni.

_Guys, I see Maroni. He's leaving with a box of Kobra-Venom. I'm pursuing, _I told them.

_Queen of Hearts, do not! Wait until everyone gets to the rendezvous point, and then we will make a plan of action!_ Aqualad ordered. Though it was a bit too late, for I'd already silently dropped to the ground and was following the mob boss.

I trailed after him as his gaze constantly darted around, paranoid. He abruptly stopped and turned down a path between two rather large sheds that ended in a ten foot high fence. He was cornered.

"You know, Maroni," I started with a smile playing on my lips. "Now I really don't get why people do things like this. You're going to get caught. It's not going to benefit you. What's the purpose?"

He turned around, and fear was evident in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Money, kid," he responded in what I'm sure he thought was a threatening tone. I snorted.

"Yes, because you'll be making millions once all of the chemicals are taken away and you're behind bars," I said.

"And you're gonna do it, pipsqueak?" he fumed.

"Aw, does the big bad mob boss not like people taking his things? Does he? Does he?" I asked as if talking to a little kid. The look on his face was priceless.

"Why you little-"

He was cut off by a flying kick to the face. Maroni stumbled back while I cleanly landed right behind him. He whirled around and aimed a punch at my face, but I ducked and grabbed his wrist before flipping him over. He landed with a thud and I stood up, a smirk crawling across my face. Too easy, I thought. Realizing that he was still holding the box containing the Kobra-Venom, I made my way over to the face-down criminal to take it away. I nudged him with my foot to turn him over, and I was met with a spasm of movement. I jumped back, not knowing what was going on. He slowly stood up, and I saw that the box he was holding had been crushed, along with the containers of the Kobra-Venom.

My gaze returned to Maroni as he began to grow in size and muscle. I quickly deduced that he must have cut himself on the splintered wood and broken glass, and so the chemicals must have entered his bloodstream that way.

As the Kobra-Venom finished transforming the mob boss, I couldn't help but let out a few curses. He was pretty freaking huge. I stood in a fighting stance, waiting for him to strike first. And strike he did.

He came at me, attempting to pin me to the wall of the shed, but I slipped under last second. Crouching behind him, I swept a leg underneath him and flipped back as his feet fell out below him. I backed away, fists up, waiting for Maroni to get back up again. He drew himself up again and turned to me with a sinister grin.

"Really think you can beat me, pipsqueak?"

"Brains over brawn," I replied with another smirk. That ticked him off. He went charging at me again and I waited until the last second before jumping onto his shoulder and flipping off and onto the roof of one of the sheds. He whipped around and snarled at the sight of me.

"Come on, Maroni. Can't you do any better?" As stupid as I knew it was to taunt him, I just couldn't resist. I was the matador for this bull, and I was loving every second of it. Though I wasn't quick enough to move the red cloth out of the way this time, for he blew into the wooden shed, causing it to splinter beneath me. I started falling downward before a beefy hand clamped around my ankle and threw me into the other shed. Apparently the sheds in Gotham Harbor really need some refurbishing, because this one broke too. I crashed through the wood and landed in a roll. I lay there for a moment, the wind completely knocked out of me, before slowly making my way to my feet. I froze as I realized I didn't see Maroni and looked from left to right before seeing a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. I ran towards him and right as he flung out his fist I slid under his arm and leapt right back up.

"This is getting tedious, so I'll just finish it," I panted. I took a few steps back before vaulting onto the monstrosity of man's shoulders and wrapping my legs around his neck. I quickly located the pressure point behind his ear and began to press. I could feel his knees begin to buckle and he started swaying. Right before he crumpled to the ground, the mob boss brought out a gun. I guess he knew he couldn't shoot me, because he flicked his hand back and nailed me in the nose with the gun. I stifled a cry and reeled back as I felt it break and a thick, red liquid started to stream down. I gave a well-deserved slap to the back of his head and he finally fell unconscious.

_Got him,_ I said flatly through the link.

The rest of the team got their in forty-nine seconds, and the cops fifteen minutes after we left. We were all silent on the way back in the bioship, probably all waiting for me to be reprimanded. Great.

Aqualad's POV

"You deliberately went against my orders as team leader. You have also gotten yourself injured, and I believe you lucky to only have received a broken nose. What made you think that it would be fine for you violate direct commands!" I scolded.

"I caught him, didn't I?" Queen of Hearts replied dryly.

"Yes, but-"

"Then I don't see why we need to have this conversation! No one was killed and I'm the only one who got hurt! I don't see the damn problem, Kaldur!" she snapped.

"The problem is that you don't know how to follow orders."

"I _did_ follow orders! But then I saw Maroni escaping and knew that I could catch him! _Which I did!_"

"But no one told you to do so." I did not get a response from her. I gave an irritated sigh, and that was the last sound heard in the bioship on that trip.

When we arrived back at the mountain, Queen of Hearts immediately stormed out of the bioship, the blood from her broken nose still streaming.

"She isn't exactly used to having people tell her what to do," Shadow spoke up as the team stepped out of the ship. "I mean, she was sent on missions to do certain things, but she was leader. Now that we're here, I think she might be realizing that all those years of taking orders from her dad and our, erm, 'superiors' made her a villain. She's always kind of taken care of herself. It's not that you can't reign her in, it's that she won't let you."

I stopped for a moment and sighed once more before making my way to the mission room. I did not want to get her into more trouble, but I was sure that Batman would want to know about what Queen of Hearts had done on the mission.

As I walked through the hall leading to the mission room, I could hear her annoyed shouts.

"Don't even try to lecture me on- Wait, how do you know what I did on the mission when no one's reported yet?" she demanded.

"The League has been monitoring the actions of you, Red Rose, Stretch, and Shadow since you have come here. We-"

"Don't trust us. You don't trust us!"

I was standing at the entrance of the mission room, not wanting to intrude, when the rest of the team entered the room. Queen of Hearts whirled around to face us, particularly her old teammates.

"They don't trust us!" she told them. "They've been monitoring us! Waiting for us to slip up!"

We all gathered around her, concerned, as she turned to Batman for an explanation. The man seemed both a bit uncomfortable and somewhat distressed, which surprised everyone in the room. Robin later said that that was the most emotion ever portrayed on the Batman that he'd seen.

When she did not receive an explanation, Queen of Hearts simply became angrier.

"That's it!" she declared. "I am _done!_"

She stormed through the crowd we had made around her and to the zeta tube.

"Queen of Hearts, it was merely a-" Batman tried to make amends.

"A what? A _precaution?_ We've been here for over a month. We've been on missions! You seriously don't think you can trust us?" she seethed. Her shoulders were shaking with rage and her face was becoming redder by the second.

I hesitantly walked over to her and gently wrapped my hand around her wrist. "Your actions today did call into question whether you could be trusted or not," I told her softly.

She whipped around and ripped away her wrist. "Oh, shut up, Kaldur. I saw an opportunity and I took it!" she hissed at me. I held her stare for a moment, noticing that her blue eyes had turned to a steely gray. I was not able to hear the rest of the conversation between her and Batman because I was too absorbed in a new feeling in my chest. This kind of beat against my chest familiar; it reminded me of when I was with Tula. It confused me deeply.

I managed to get out of my trance in time to see Queen of Hearts vanish in the zeta tube, giving only a glare. She also confused me deeply, just like the ongoing beat in my chest.

Chelsea's POV

I had no idea where I was. I had no idea where I was going. Not like that mattered, though. I smacked the door open and hurried into the shadows. Never before did I want Mick's power to disappear and escape so badly. Once I found myself safe in a narrow alley between two tall, brick buildings, I leaned on one wall and started bumping my head against it over and over. When I got back to the manor, I'd be in so much trouble.

"At least I won't end up with a broken rib," I chuckled to myself.

I sensed the person there before they started talking. "What kind of business are you in that would cause a broken rib?" they asked, somewhere above me

"Depends. What business are you in that'd make you want to know?" I replied, standing up again.

The person-I could tell by now that it was a dude-dropped down to the ground, yet remained concealed by the shadows. "Wait a second, aren't you one of the newest editions to the Jr. Justice League? From the old team of _villains?_" His tone turned to a growl near the end and I just rolled my eyes.

"Great. Because all I need is another person who doesn't trust me."

"Well, people certainly have the right reasons-"

"Shut. Up!" I yelled, impulsively punching the wall next to me. Chunks of the bricks came raining down from where I'd punched and I could feel myself shaking. The person stepped towards me and into a light, hesitantly putting a hand on my shoulder. It was Red Arrow, meaning that I was in Star City.

"You alright?" he asked. I shrugged his hand off and glared.

"I don't need your pity."

"Yet you still need help," he said with a smirk. "I mean, have you seen how messed up your nose is?"

It was seven minutes and fourteen seconds later, and the two of us were in a hidden storage garage that was apparently used by the Arrows Red and Green. It was on the other side of the city, but it was the best place my new acquaintance could think of. Besides, we both used the zeta tube to get there.

Red Arrow had tossed me some bandages, an ice pack, and a few paper towels before going onto one of the various computers in the room. Within two minutes exactly I had my nose cleaned up and bandaged while holding an ice pack to it.

"Thanks for the stuff. This place is pretty nice. Doesn't top the Batcave, of course, but still pretty nice," I smirked, sitting on a table.

"So you're rooming with Bats and the Boy Wonder, huh? Aren't you the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn?" he asked.

"Stalker much? But yeah. It's just them, my half-sister Red Rose, and I. Lots of family fun and heart to heart family talks. Bonding. Hugs. Happy things."

Red Arrow snorted. "Nice. I can totally picture Bats doing that stuff. Completely."

We stayed quiet for a moment. "Though it's kind of weird how he'd take in the Joker's old sidekick."

My expression hardened. "I am _nobody's_ sidekick. Especially not the Joker's. You should know the feeling. Last time I checked, you didn't join the team because you were done being considered a sidekick."

"Stalker much?" he arched an eyebrow. I laughed.

"You know, I have the feeling that I'll be in Star City quite frequently, ..."

"Roy."

"Then I'll be in Star City quite frequently, Roy," I smiled.

"You'll be welcome, ..."

"Chelsea."

"Then I guess you'll always be welcome, Chelsea."

I slid off the table I was sitting on and walked to the zeta tube.

"Back to Gotham, where Batman might just break his rule of no killing," I sighed, punching in the location of the Batcave and my code number so that I'd be allowed. I turned to Roy and stepped into the zeta tube. "Oh, and if I find out you were faking all of this and you somehow placed a tracer on me because you don't trust me, you'd better sleep with one eye open. Bye!" I could see him smirking as I was transported back to Gotham.

Five seconds later, I found myself in the ever dimly lit Batcave, with no one in it for once. Walking back up to the manor, I peeled off my boots, my gloves, took off my utility belt, and drew back my cowl. I'd take care of them later. I slowly crept up to my room, trying not to wake anyone seeing as it was one twenty-six in the morning. Right as I was opening my door, I heard a sigh behind me and turned to face Bruce, who had a mixture of emotions on face.

"Chelsea," he started.

Well, I was in for something fun.

**Okay, I know that was pretty much entirely Chelsea-centric, and I'm sorry to those of you who like the other characters. I'm going to have them changing a bit mentally in their new lives, so chapters like or somewhat like this can be expected in the future. Please review. You guys are all awesome and majestic! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update time, update time. It's u-u-u-u-update time! This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, so sorry for that. Originally, I wasn't going to include any of the lecture, but all of you seemed so excited that Chelsea was in the hot seat. So I did some writing, deleted that writing, and came up with this! I hope you guys like the seventeenth installment of Root For the Villains!**

Bruce's POV

It had been hours since Chelsea had left. I was starting to worry. Someone like her wasn't safe anywhere, whether from villains or heroes who hadn't gotten the message yet. _You should have just followed her, Bruce_, I scolded myself. Rose had told me that it would only make things worse, and although I knew she was right, I didn't want to risk her safety. The sudden creak of an old wooden stair echoed through the silent manor, and with a sigh of relief I realized that Chelsea was back.

I exited my room and made my way over to her door, where she was standing. I sighed again as she slowly pushed open her door, seeming rather weary. Maybe that's why she hadn't noticed me coming. She turned around, and I found my assumption to be correct. Dark circles hung from her eyes that seemed to be struggling to stay open, and though it was obvious she was trying to hide it, Chelsea was exhausted. That mission, and what followed, must have drained her.

"Chelsea," I started. I could see her shoulders droop, obviously ready for some long lecture that wasn't going to get through to her head when she was this tired. "Get some rest. You, Aqualad, and I will further the conversation tomorrow."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion for a moment before a shadow of relief crossed her face and left in a fraction of a second. She offered the slightest twitch of the mouth before turning back into her room and slamming the door shut.

I sighed again and walked back to my room. I was getting the feeling that those two girls would cause more trouble than I bargained for. I stopped in the middle of the hall and shook my head.

"Go back to bed, you two," I said tiredly, the response being ruffling sheets from the rooms of Dick and Rose. Teenagers.

Queen of Hearts' POV

I slumped in the chair, giving off the moody teenager vibe quite well. Before Batman and Aqualad could even start, I held up my hand.

"Let me start for you. Blah blah I violated _orders_, blah blah I could've gotten the others _hurt_, blah blah _irresponsible_, et cetera," I drawled. Bats' face hardened and Aqualad deflated a little at my words.

"What you did was irresponsible, and even though you apprehended the target, it was against orders. People could have gotten hurt, and worse could have happened to you," Batman insisted.

"Oh, so _now_ you all care if one of us gets hurt?"

"Excuse me?"

I snorted. "I've gotten worse in training, Bats. Ask any of the others, at least once each of us has been beaten within an inch of our lives. If you're so concerned about us getting hurt, where were you during training? When we messed up on missions? If people here mess up, all they get is a lecture like this. Last time Rose messed up, she was burned and hit with a fucking crowbar! So don't act like you've always cared. We had to break out ourselves. Isn't the Justice League supposed to help? You only came because the team needed help on their mission. We could've been dragged back to our lives, left to rot in robbery after robbery. So don't act like you care. _Don't_."

That hit hard with Batman, and I think all three of us in the room were surprised when he turned and left the room with a swish of the cape. I slumped farther into the chair I was sitting in and Aqualad turned to me.

"I believe it is safe to say that the League _did_ care, they just did not know how to." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him skeptically. "We will always care."

With that, he left and I was alone in the room. I groaned at the different feelings churning inside me. "I want to punch a wall."

What? It's how I express myself.

Mick's POV

"How do you guys think it's going?" I asked the others. Robin, Jimmy, Rose, and I were the only ones in the mountain other than Chelsea, Kaldur, and Batman. After the night before, we were all bracing ourselves for lots of yelling.

"I think Batman might be soft on Chels," Rose said, stretching out on the couch.

"Yeah, we both listened in last night, and Bats didn't even tell her anything. He just stopped her outside her door, and seconds later I heard her door shut," Robin added. "Maybe it was pity or something."

Brown and green eyes met mine as we all groaned, "_That_ can't be good."

Robin looked at the three of us, confused, and Jimmy piped up to explain. "If you haven't already noticed, Chelsea doesn't do pity, nor does she do help. As Mick said yesterday, she doesn't like taking orders."

Robin chuckled to himself. "Makes sense for the pit bull."

Rose face palmed. "I'm seriously considering wrapping you two in plants and forcing you to make nice," she groaned.

"It must be such fun in the Batcave," I smirked.

"Loads," she deadpanned, standing up from the couch. "I am positive you two live in less war zone-like areas. Hell, a war zone is less war zone-like."

"I'm the only one who lives here other than M'gann and Conner. Sure there's a lot of third wheel action because they haven't started dating yet, but it's still nice," Jimmy shrugged. Rose's eyes flashed from me to Jimmy and raised her eyebrows. Typical.

"Well, I live with Zatara in New York, and he has a daughter who's pretty nice so far. She's a magician too, so we've both been practicing since apparently I have quite the talent in magic."

"Want to show us some stuff?" Robin asked. I felt my face get hot.

"Um, it takes a lot of focus and concentration and practice, so, er, that doesn't mean I'm completely ready for certain things," I stuttered.

"Come on, Mick. Just some simple stuff!" Jimmy encouraged. I sighed.

"Since I'm not traveling to the shadow world anymore because my not-so-safe haven has been infiltrated by Klarion the Witch Boy, I need some form of transportation, don't I?"

The others shrugged. I held out my hand and a shadow platform sprung from the shadow of the couch. I took a deep breath and commanded, "Etativel! Dloh erutcurts!"

The black circle rose into the air and I crossed my fingers as I leapt onto it. Please work, please work, please work, I begged. Placing my hands on the shadow, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Ezilibom," I said. I flattened my hands and the shadow start propelling forward. I'd never actually gotten that far without messing something up. A smile erupted on my face and I could hear the whoops from my teammates.

"Nice Mick!" Robin shouted.

"Sweet!" Rose added. I looked down to see Jimmy just standing there and staring at me in awe. Oh, Jimmy. Amazing, perfect Jimmy, who is so-

My daydream was interrupted by the sudden realization that my flying shadow had, in fact, disappeared. I'd lost my concentration because I was thinking about Jimmy. Sadly, that wasn't the first time it'd happened. Expecting to get the air cruelly knocked out of my lungs by falling on my back, I was surprised to find myself in the arms of a boy with extremely messy brown hair, freckles, and warm brown eyes that could've swallowed me whole but didn't. Jimmy and I stayed there for a silent moment before someone else in the room coughed. Jimmy shook his head a few times before letting his grip slip and I crashed onto the ground.

"And she sticks the landing on her ass," I muttered as I pushed myself up.

"Hehe, oops..." Jimmy blushed, realizing what he'd done. I waved it off before glaring at the other two thirteen year olds in the room. Guess which one wore the all-knowing smirk.

"Oh, shut it, _Red!_" I snapped, knowing how much she hated the nickname.

"Ugh, why is anyone with red hair always referred to as 'Red'? It _irks_ me," she complained.

Robin shrugged. "I think it suits you," he told her. "You seem more like a Red than a Rose, Red."

She glared at me and my feeble attempt of hiding my laughter, and then Jimmy and Robin couldn't help but start laughing too. "Dick," she muttered, elbowing Robin in the ribs.

"I have a feeling this is going to turn into the war zone mentioned before by _Red_," I laughed. I could now see that Rose was barely holding back laughter herself, which of course didn't help mine.

"Oh, shut up, you guys!" she cried, face turning red. The dam of composure broke and a flood of laughter engulfed all of us.

Suddenly, the presence of someone else filled the room and the laughter died out as Batman walked past. We all looked at each other; something did not seem right at all. I mean, Batman had emotions on his face. Albeit very little emotion, but he wore a different expression nonetheless. A minute later, Kaldur came through the room, a somber look plastered on his face.

"Kaldur, what happened in there?" Jimmy asked.

"Something that I would rather not repeat," he told us slowly. "Chelsea has a different way of thinking, and I am not yet sure if that is good or bad."

With that extremely vague answer, he left us all to wonder what it meant. Again, we all looked at each other.

"What do you think happened in there?" I asked.

"Obviously not something whelming," Robin replied. Rose elbowed him again.

"And that means Chelsea won't be whelmed. When she comes out, don't you dare try anything!" Robin's shoulders slumped as we all waited for our friend to come out.

It took about ten minutes, but eventually she came out. As soon as she passed, Robin opened his mouth and raised a finger.

"Not now, Robin," she sighed. She seemed tired, almost defeated. Something definitely happened during that meeting. As soon as the zeta tube ceased whirring, we rocketed into another conversation.

"Something is up. She didn't even insult me. No Bird Brain, Boy Blunder, or calling me a roach!"

"What do you think happened?"

Jimmy and I shrugged.

"You two figure it out. For Fate's sake, you _live_ with her!"

"Besides, _you're_ the detectives."

"Yeah, Red. Figure it out."

**How did you guys like it? Kind of weird how Rose hates the nickname Red, huh people who have read my other fanfics? Anyway, please review and you guys are awesome for reading! I'll try to update ASAP!**


End file.
